The Path of a Young Ninja
by Itachi fan 1998
Summary: Frederick is a boy who must grow and develop past anything ever done before. Follow his journey as he goes from being a city boy to a character in the story of Naruto. A story of hardships, loss, tragedy, adventure, action, romance, and love. Rated T for the occasional bad word/hidan, and the some characters just being themselves.
1. Chapter 1

The Path of a Young Ninja

**Now before the story begins, I the author would like to thank you for taking the time to read this. I will try to post a chapter a night, about five times a week depending on interest. I love stories, I really just adore them, however I don't write just for myself. I'm not that selfish hahaha… If you like what you read and would like it to continue, well just let me know. I'll try not to do large introductions to every chapter about irrelevant things but you never know, things have a funny way of working out. The most important thing though, is that I hope you enjoy dearest reader, I truly do.**

"Through all great stories there's always some sort of an ending."

"Whether it be cheerful to the purest of means or soul crushing, life is simply the ultimate adventure."

With a fake smile Frederick was pleased with himself. The conclusion he had created was marvelous to his ideals. Though he knew that no person could truly comprehend him, except for her he thought as he frowned…; it made him proud that by simply finishing a work of writing he could spend his night alone and in peace.

"Who needs people? They sing and dance and are ignorant to everything.  
But why is it that it's so important to speak? What's it all mean? How can communication be so crucial to mankind?"

Frederick continued to ponder these thoughts; slowly believing that with true liberty adventure could arrive.

Suddenly, Frederick stood up from the chair in which he had sat. It was a leather chair, expensive, thought provoking, clear that it was designed for the purpose of intense pondering.

He looked quickly at the mirror; at fifteen years of age he always looked tired. He had pale skin, short and straight brown hair. His eyes pure hazel, however through the darkness he spent his time in, always appeared gray. He wasn't well built but not in poor shape at all. He had learned the hard way of survival through the fight or flight situations he consistently found himself facing. The subways always took advantage of those with nowhere to go, whether it be the drunkards making a mess of the trolley or people giving each other dark looks.

Frederick took a few steps to the nearby window and opened the blinds only to be flashed with light.

The New York City Lights all glowed majestically in the deep night sky.

From Frederick's apartment window, he noticed people walking about, some briskly and others fluently.

He saw communication through the diligent night workers and comedic actions occurring through the so infamously known "night crowd."

Frederick frowned because he knew that no one would share the same thoughts that he did. He observed a young couple walking gleefully, hand in hand; as he signed in frustration.

This became a common way for Frederick to celebrate his holidays.  
Stare out into the New York Streets.

Through New Year's Eve and Valentine's Day, he had observed the same experiences, simply begging that he would encounter something different.

Even though the skyline of New York was bright, and the sky even brighter, Frederick noticed something surprisingly different in the sky.

Flashing with light, he observed a truly rare sight.

Up upon the sky so high was a comet, streaking with light and power.

Frederick smiled a truly content smile for the first time in 6 years.

It was finally his time; he would now ascend and become what he knew he could.

He could finally live his life once again without the memories of his love Sophie and his family haunting him.

Tonight would be the night he learned to live without grief.

His nights of solitude were over.

This would be his final night alone. He felt the urge in his heart that something was calling for him, suddenly Frederick gave in and opened the window he had been staring out of, and jumped ahead without looking back.

Panic arose all around Frederick as he realized what he had just done, the air gushing around him as he free fell to the ground. People stopped and others screamed as they saw the boy plummeting to his certain demise.

Frederick closed his eyes and thought of Sophie, her pretty, gentle blue eyes, her warm smile, her soft, long brown hair. He cried as he thought of her, thinking that perhaps now he'd be able to see her after all.

Finally unimaginable pain was felt by Frederick as he hit the ground, and darkness was the only thing he saw. He couldn't move and everything felt as if it had stopped.

Moments went by as flashes of his life appeared before his eyes, his parents lovingly hugging him before they were taken away, his brothers and sisters always watching him with such an intense look, Sophie always making him feel like everything wrong in the world didn't matter as long as he had her.

Suddenly, Frederick heard the comet, and he saw light once again. He stopped feeling so much pain and felt that he could move again. He fidgeted softly before opening his eyes.

Disbelief was the only thing he felt and saw. Holding him was Sophie, with her angelic face eyeing him, completely filled with sadness.

Frederick tried to speak but no words came out, instead Sophie spoke to him softly.

"Frederick, I love you."

Frederick looked at her, completely shocked, tears drifting from his eyes for the first time since her death.

"I've been watching over you, and I'm sorry to say that it's not your time yet."

Frederick looked at her sadly, feeling his heart hurt, not being with Sophie was the worst possible thing that could happen to him, he would rather die twenty times over than not be with her.

"You've been given another chance, to pick up where you left off in a different world. Enjoy your life Frederick, we may be soul mates but that doesn't mean you can't find love. Be happy, and cherish our time together. I love you Frederick, forever and always."

Sophie looked at Frederick sadly, tears falling from her pure and gentle face. She had caught him from falling, however now she placed Frederick in a small river.

Frederick closed his eyes, and Sophie vanished.

Frederick knew that when he opened his eyes again everything would be different. Carelessly he slept, and hoped to dream of his dear Sophie just for a bit longer.

After what seemed like a century of darkness, Frederick opened his eyes and saw light. His first instinct was that he felt wet. He leaned up to only realize that he had been lying in a small stream.

This confused him, as there were not any streams such as this in New York City, perhaps he was in upstate New York or something like that; could that be what Sophie had meant when she said a different world? A country life? It could make sense as city life was so much different than a traditional farm or anything else in that matter.

Surprisingly Frederick didn't feel any pain; he stood up and checked his pocket for his phone. It wasn't there, in fact he had nothing on him at all, no money, food, identification; he was screwed. If there was one thing he had learned from New York City though, it was do not rely on strangers as most will take advantage of you, especially in China Town, aka rip-off district.

He walked along the stream for a bit, sipping from its water from time to time, as he grew thirsty from the distance he covered and the rocks he was forced to climb.

Finally he reached what looked like a waterborne cottage. It was covered in water, perhaps from flooding or mismanagement. Frederick walked to the door and knocked on it. It took awhile but finally the door opened and a man glared at him from the other side.

"What do you want? We paid our taxes to Lord Orochimaru already, what else do you want from us? You can't take our daughter too; especially after what happened to our son!"

Frederick looked at the man as if he had twenty heads.

"Lord Orochimaru? Are you kidding me?"

The man raised an eyebrow at Frederick suspiciously.

Frederick however couldn't believe what he had just heard, he and Sophie used to spend hours watching the show and reading the manga but he never thought that this would be what Sophie had meant by a different world. If this was the truth he had to get away from this house and to Konoha as quickly as possible or he would end up a cruel experiment.

Frederick then quickly asked a different question.

"Where is Konoha from here? What direction? I've been separated from my unit and if you don't want Lord Orochimaru to come and burn down your home I suggest you let me know." Frederick gritted his teeth at the man, it was a blatant lie but he didn't and wouldn't trust anyone, at least not these people.

The man looked at him suspiciously as if debating whether or not to sabotage him or not. Finally the man spoke.

"You're not one of his men, your lying needs work boy. I was going to send you straight to his territory, but since I do still have a daughter, I'll let you off easy. Konoha is that way, it's a long walk, so get going." The man abruptly shut the door in Frederick's face.

Frederick didn't even look back as he began going to Konoha, he had found a stray, empty glass bottle in which he filled with water from the stream. The bottle reeked of alcohol but it was Frederick's only choice. If he was going to survive, he would have to be resourceful.

The universe decided now would be the ideal time to test him, as it immediately began to rain a dark and heavy rain. *

**Well that's the end of chapter one, if you enjoyed and would like me to continue, let me know ****J****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2 as promised, hope you enjoy dearest reader. Also really quick, so far I've written in a 3****rd**** person POV, I was considering doing some first person as well to really add depth and such however I wouldn't want to offend someone? I don't know hahaha. Let me know if you're fine with 1****st**** person and if not I guess I'll keep writing in 3****rd****. Thanks for reading.**

The universe decided now would be the ideal time to test him, as it immediately began to rain a dark and heavy rain. *

As Frederick walked through the rain he frowned. It wouldn't be fair to just let him walk through a beautiful meadow or some nice quiet forest. No, instead he was forced to travel through a muddy, cold valley. He looked around, the soil he walked over was simply, muddy. It was dull, brown, and had a sludgy feel to it as it ruined his shoes. He felt his socks completely soaked with water and mud. The entire landscape looked awful, and nothing seemed to move in the still environment; except for the rain that down poured. The walls to his sides were both empty, just mud and dirt; Frederick was surprised they hadn't fallen from this storm or previous storms.

Frederick continued to walk, slowly and carefully; praying that he wouldn't fall into some kind of ditch or pitfall trap. He would be finished.

Then Frederick realized something. He felt more awake then he ever had previously felt in his entire life, and he was only realizing it now.

"There's no way." He thought to himself.

"Could I have chakra? This is the naruto world after all; could I be able to use justu and stuff like that?" He quickly tried to remember any hand signs from the show that he could pull off. Of course the first he attempted was the one that only used four hand signs; the raikiri.

Frederick performed the signs and attempted to concentrate, however nothing happened. He defiantly felt chakra, but he must not have been at the level required to perform the justu. He recalled how long it took to prepare Sasuke to use that justu. Frederick frowned and decided to just carry on his way. He could try justu again later.

Finally Frederick reached what appeared to be the clearing of the valley he was in, only to see it completely flooded with muddy water. The only way to exit this valley would be to swim across the flooded land and get to the other side, which appeared to look like a grassy forest.

Frederick looked at the muddy water in disgust, he wasn't a clean freak however he wasn't one of those people that would go exploring through mud for fun. He reminded himself this was for life, and to fulfill Sophie's last wish for Frederick to live his life.

He quickly dove into the water and swam quickly to the other side. Mud and soil clung to his body and covered it; Frederick could feel his clothes being destroyed. He felt the coldness of the water stealing the heat from his body. The rain contributed to his heat loss until finally Frederick reached the other end of the forest and pulled himself out.

He struggled. Getting through that valley took a lot out of him; the last time he remembered doing something that tiring was the marathon Sophie had convinced him to do with her. He remembered the cute pink headband she had wore, the look she gave him after he had complained about her looking too beautiful.

Sophie had always been talented at everything, making friends, writing, singing; you name it she was great at it. Everything about her made Frederick happy, and he was glad that she picked him to be with her… even though she could have easily picked someone smarter or taller or more muscular. She had always wanted to talk to him…from the most moment they met.

Frederick picked himself up and stood up. He didn't have time to daydream…not now; he had to get to warmth and safety.

He continued walking, running and just moving quickly in short intervals.

The woods, had it not been raining, would likely have looked beautiful. It consisted of lush tress, bushes, grass; everything about this forest looked really nice truthfully. Unfortunately the whole forest was wet from the rain, and just overall, moist. Sophie would have said this whole scene was romantic; two lovers alone in a beautiful forest as rain fell sadly.

Frederick shuddered and closed his eyes for a moment and stopped moving. He thought of her image. He really did think that after her death he would finally be over her but for some reason that wasn't the case. It was as if seeing her again reopened a wound that never did close properly.

Frederick then knelt on the ground; he was freezing from the cold, and remembered a conversation he had once had with Sophie.

They were discussing justu that they would do or create if they were in the Naruto universe.

_Sophie looked at Frederick as if his idea was the weirdest thing she had ever heard._

_"__You want to make a justu where you breathe, and the heat from your breath is as hot as a live flame, but without any flames? What's the point to a justu like that?"_

_Frederick glared at Sophie playfully._

_"__It's a good survival justu, think of it; You're in enemy territory and its cold. You don't want to start a fire because what if an enemy sees you, and its warm enough that you can rest without freezing to death and getting hypothermia or some other cold inflicted disease! I call it the fire breath justu."_

_Sophie was cracking up._

_"__That's so stupid! First of all a name like that should mean your breathing fire! Next it's such a stupid move, if you're a ninja, you could just take out your enemies and then just make a normal fire!"_

_Frederick just looked at her while she continued. _

_"__Now personally I would make a justu that turned all dark and grim things pink. Sage Art: Pink Flare Justu! What do you think?"_

_"__Personally, I think I love you."_

_Sophie just beamed at him._

"Alright Sophie, well I'll show you now that my justu wasn't such a bad idea after all! Fire Style: Fire Breath Justu!"

Frederick took a deep breath and focused.

"If I do have any ninja potential, please let this work!"

Frederick exhaled his breath in front of him and he felt a gush of heat from the spot he had exhaled to. He smiled as he started to feel warmer, and continued to walk forward.

"I told you Sophie, I knew I could do it."

"Do what exactly?" A figure called out to him from the darkness.*

**I'm doing two chapters today to help get this story rolling, the next will be in a few hours. If you enjoyed review, and let me know how you feel about POV. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hi! This is the second chapter of today. No one has given me anything about the story or how they feel in regards to POV, so for now I guess I'll just keep it in 3****rd**** until one of you free me and say it's okay for 1****st **** POV hahaha. I'm writing at least five chapters of this but if no one wants to read I don't know whether or not it'll continue, review please? Enjoy. **

"Do what exactly?" A figure called out to him from the darkness.*

Frederick quickly turned his eyes to where he heard the voice. He saw two dark shadows and he knew right away that this was bad.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Frederick tried to look fearless but in all honestly it was a hoax. They could be rogue ninja, or worse the akatsuki.

Frederick just stood there as he heard the figure laughing at him. It was… a familiar laugh. He had heard it somewhere before but he couldn't match face with voice.

Suddenly the two shadows appeared in front of Frederick; a man wearing red and gray with a large headband, and a boy in a yellowish orange jumpsuit with yellow hair.

Frederick immediately realized who they were; Naruto Uzumaki and the Sannin Jiraiya.

"You're… You're the legendary Sannin Jiraiya! And you! You're Naruto Uzumaki!" Frederick was shocked, he did not expect to see that duo, and the only time he could think that they were together was when they left for three years… Naruto looked younger than how he did in Shippuden but older than when Sasuke left the Leaf Village. Had he encountered them during draining?

Jiraiya eyed Frederick for a moment, clearly surprised that he was able to identify the both of them so easily.

"And who are you? What do you think you're doing in Leaf territory?"

Frederick was stuck; he hadn't made any plans as to whether or not to create a new name, to create a back-story or to even decide how he was going to survive. He had only focused on getting away from the threat of Orchy.

Finally he decided that if there was anyone to trust, it would have to be Jiraiya.

"My name is Frederick; I'm not affiliated with any village, any organization or any warlords. I'm trying to get to Konoha; I plan to turn myself in to the hokage and seek protection."

Jiraiya looked at him skeptically while Naruto was being surprisingly quiet when compared to his usual self.

"And what exactly are you seeking protection from?"

Frederick signed; knowing what he was going to say would probably lead to some type of serious interrogation.

"Your old colleague Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki."

Jiraiya looked troubled while Naruto seemed confused and upset at the same time.

"The Akatsuki? Who the heck are they?"

"You should remember them Naruto, they were the ones in the black cloaks with red clouds. Itachi, Sasuke's brother, was one of the members."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and remembered the situation in which Itachi and his blue fish ally had attempted to capture him.

Frederick remained quiet, waiting for Jiraiya to capture him and take him to Inochi of the Hidden Leaf.

Instead Jiraiya did the next best thing.

"If what you say is true, then we'll take you to Konoha."

Naruto looked delighted but that expression quickly faded.

"But Pervy Sage; you're supposed to keep training me! It's not time to go back yet."

"Relax Naruto, it'll be a quick drop off and then we will return to extra tough training."

Naruto glared at Jiraiya and then at Frederick for interrupting his training.

"So Frederick, what exactly could you do?"

Frederick looked at him confusedly for a moment and then realized what he had referred to.

"I…well um… I created a justu that my friend had said would be pointless and it worked."

Jiraiya looked at him suspiciously while Naruto seemed impressed.

"You created a justu? That's so cool! Yo Pervy Sage! I wanna do that too! I wanna create a justu!"

Jiraiya simply ignored Naruto and focused his attention on Frederick.

"But you made it seem like you're not a shinobi; no village, rouge group, organization…"

Frederick immediately realized where this was going. Jiraiya must have thought he was a rogue ninja; trying to escape certain groups and ninja, no affiliation with anyone, how could he have not realized what he had said sooner?

"I'm not a shinobi… it's just really tough to explain. I have chakra but I never really learned how to control it; I've learned what I know from watching people."

Technically it wasn't a lie but the look on Jiraiya's face only made it seem as if Frederick was quickly going to meet his demise; again.

"What type of justu was it? What was its purpose?"

"It's of the fire style, it's meant to allow me to blow air out with the heat of flames without any true fire. I created it so I wouldn't die out here in this cold."

Jiraiya simply regarded him with suspicions before speaking again.

"Let's get moving." Was the only response that came from him.

They started walking for a bit as Naruto began bombarding Frederick with questions.

"Where are you from? Why'd you leave? I'm going to become hokage! What are you going to become? Can you do any cool justu? How do you make a justu?"

Frederick just looked at the ever energetic Naruto.

"Look I'm really tired, can I answer your questions when we get to Konoha?"

Naruto frowned and reluctantly agreed.

As they walked along the forest they came across a clearing with a small graveyard in the center.

The tombstones looked ancient as if they had been there for generations.

Naruto shivered.

"This place really freaks the crap outta me!"

Frederick regarded the graveyard with interest, he didn't recall this landmark in the show or the manga, but then again there was a lot to the naruto world that never was shown or explained.

"This is the graveyard of the Man of Wisdom. Some say this monument was created centuries ago, before even the first Hokage. The carving on the center tombstone tells the story of the Tears of Wisdom."

Frederick and Naruto both regarded Jiraiya with interest as he spoke.

The trio then walked to the center tombstone. It read:

**Here lies the man of Legend. This is his story.**

_Once there stood a child, born a fighter with fists raised to the skies, prepared to battle the world. Through diligence, time expanded and this fighter experienced growth, in which they became a true warrior; well respected and ultimately obeyed. Not a care in the world until the hierarchy of the heavens gave the warrior a choice; a short life of battles, fear and love or a long life of wisdom at the cost of love, emotional glory and internal malaries. _

_The warrior knew he could no longer follow his path of battle and chose wisdom, in a selfish manner._

_Immediately he was portrayed a hero of wisdom and happiness existed through pure glee._

_The wisdom he attained aged him dramatically both mentally and physically._

_With true scholar hood and continued study he did well until the day of a great ball, in which he asked all the beautiful women of the land for a night of adventure and understanding. However through his aging he didn't look young and wisdom wasn't enough to convince anyone. As he attended the ball he sat in silence and decided that additional wisdom could fix his life. _

_Time passed, snow fell, and though his life was long he never felt at peace._

_No matter what companionship he attempted to create all would be destroyed, for he had chosen that fate when he chose wisdom over his natural born battling abilities._

_Time went on and on until the old sage lived alone, surrounding himself with wisdom._

_He always felt that perhaps his wisdom would give him the impossible._

_As years went on he grew tired, morbid, and continually unhappy with himself._

_Finally on one summer morning a young lady came to his home._

_This lady wished to learn of wisdom and solitude, in which the sage was proud; he would be able to pass on his wisdom. _

_They spoke for hours on topics of all types of complexity until one dark winter morning._

_The young lady never returned to the sage's home after a powerful discussion the night before._

_The man, drunk with his own knowledge spoke to the stars and heavens, proclaiming his mistake, yet no answer ever came._

_The man spent every day that year in the exact same way, cursing the burden of knowledge and ultimately feeling crushed by his great loss. On the one year anniversary of his student never coming home, the man looked to the stars and pleaded to the heavens. _

_He begged for the chance to see his student just one more time, so he could be rid of his pain._

_The student never appeared and that night the man perished in tears._

_The very next morning his old student came to his home only to find writings._

_The most recent one, written the night before the students arrival stood upon the man's desk. _

_It read, _

_"A man of battle would trade all his abilities for wisdom, but a man of wisdom would trade all of their wisdom for love."_

_That night those words were seen through the stars. And no one ever looked back._

**The sage's remains are located here.**

Frederick reread the legend on multiple occasions, but every time he did he became even more and more confused.

"How can a story like this be true?"

Jiraiya regarded him with interest as he began to speak.

"They call it a legend for a reason; I however believe it to be true."

Naruto who seemed to finally be done reading it was shaking.

"That man was stupid! Power and love for books? Who the hell would do that? You might as well just be dead!"

Jiraiya frowned while Frederick looked at Naruto curiously.

"But Naruto, if you don't have the smarts and the life length to defend the people you love, then how can you hope to protect the ones that are precious to you."

Jiraiya now looked extremely intrigued at the situation. He had not expected such a response from Frederick; Naruto however, was certain in his words.

"If I have power I can fulfill my promises to keep those people safe. I never go back on my word! That's my nindo! My ninja way!"

Frederick looked at Naruto and smiled; he had heard that phrase too many times…from Sophie.

_"__Frederick! I'll always watch over you, because I'll never go back on my word! That's my nindo! My ninja way!"_

_Frederick would just smile at her, she always took things to the extreme…especially when it came to each other._

Frederick motioned to Jiraiya; he was ready to go to Konoha.

Jiraiya looked at Frederick and nodded his head.

The dampness of the entire place was overwhelming. It was time to go to Konoha.*

**Thanks for reading, I had to restart my computer while writing this and I was so scared that I had lost this entire chapter. Thankfully I only lost two lines. I wanted to spell nindo with the accent on the o but that's what crashed this computer so oh well! Hahaha… I would like to do some 1****st**** person at the start of chapter 4, so I guess I'll just do it since you guys are mean and no one wants to review for me. ****L**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! Thanks to Arcami for being the first person to review! Lately due to summer I'm able to effectively post about two chapters a day during weekdays in accordance to my schedule; so that's pretty awesome! Hope you enjoy!**

Jiraiya's POV

Naruto and I had been working on powering up his rasengan, his concentration and his overall abilities when we stumbled upon Fredrick. I didn't know what to make of him at first glance, in fact me and Naruto were just going to pass by him when what the boy said triggered my interest.

"I told you Sophie, I knew I could do it."

At first I had no idea of what he had meant, until I realized what had happened. He had created a justu. When a justu is created and used for the first time you can feel a person's chakra moving quicker than normal. It's different from when someone first masters a justu. When a person first masters a justu their chakra twirls inside them, taking the shape of the technique in mind and moving towards the part of the body that it would effect. When a justu is created the user's chakra vibrates and expands, as the limitations of the technique haven't been determined yet. Still, it's not an easy task to create a justu; especially for a child, and the dangers of creating a technique… huge.

When I first looked at Frederick he didn't strike me as anything more than a peasant, but I could tell right away there was something unusual about him; like he had about double or maybe triple the chakra of a normal shinobi his age. His clothes were strange, foreign and in every research trip I've taken so far, I've never seen a type, or style of clothing like that.

I knew that I had to get him to the Leaf Village; if he fell into enemy hands he could turn into a potentially dangerous foe.

He looked very uncomfortable as soon as we appeared in front of him. He had known our names, which for me I understood; having being recognized all over the world in my travels I pretty much took it for granted. Naruto however; he wasn't so famously known, as least not to people outside the village…so how could this kid who had no affiliation with any village or organization know him? The entire situation screamed suspicious. While we walked I was very cautious not to let me guard down; incase he wasn't who he said he was.

I lead the duo to the tomb of legends; no one ever visited this site because it was cursed. Even the most hardened rogue ninja never dared coming unto this territory. It was said that anyone with ill intentions would be killed as soon as they stepped foot into the tomb site. The only person to ever attempt it was an S ranked criminal known as **Kishi Morri**. The man had slaughtered an entire outskirt town before being chased into the territory. As soon as he landed in front of the tombstone his entire body had collapsed. Not one of the ninja that had given chase had anticipated such a thing, and none of them had performed any justu.

As soon as we entered the graveyard I watched Frederick carefully; if he was evil or fake he would die immediately or so the legend says. Frederick through just looked around curiously as we walked into the graveyard and toward the main tombstone.

As Frederick and Naruto both read the tombstone they both had a face of doubt in their mind; as if they didn't believe this story to be true.

I just watched the two of them as they then began to discuss it.

Naruto came up with a point that really confirmed his personality; just like the hero of my finest novel.

But then; Frederick really surprised me, and said something I hadn't expected at all.

"But Naruto, if you don't have the smarts and the life length to defend the people you love, then how can you hope to protect the ones that are precious to you."

I looked at Frederick, and couldn't believe what I had just heard. The way he phrased it made it seem he knew Naruto his entire life, like they were friends in a way. If I had asked Frederick at this moment who was precious to Naruto; I know that he would have been spot on… it was weird, as if he knew things that he shouldn't know. This only reillustrated my point that I had to get him to Konoha, so that he could be under Tsunade's eyes.

"If I have power I can fulfill my promises to keep those people safe. I never go back on my word! That's my nindo! My ninja way!"

When Naruto said this Frederick looked up at the sky sadly, as if he was remembering something.

At this point I walked over to him and patted his shoulder. I was checking for any henge or transformation however there was none. He was truly someone…different.

We began walking towards Konoha and after a while we were getting close. We were about an hour away in walking distance when it happened. My first instinct was to grab both boys and jump back as quickly as possible.

3rd POV

Frederick, Naruto and Jiraiya were about an hour away from the grand gates of Konoha when they were ambushed. From the trees an explosive kunai was fired directly at Jiraiya's feet. Jiraiya immediately grabbed both boys and jumped back, narrowly missing a life threatening explosion.

They had been walking along a quiet forest path, no others as this was the path less traveled. The trees that had previously been healthy and green were now burning from the explosion. Grass cried as it was burnt to a crisp in seconds and the perfect afternoon walk was ruined.

Jiraiya placed the boys down as their attackers appeared in front of him. A trio of ninja, previously leaf ninja with their headbands crossed out to show that they had went rogue. The trio looked at him confidently as the man in the middle, well built with long brown hair, called out to him.

"Give us your money and valuables old man and we might decide to _not _kill you."

The two men next to him laughed harshly as Jiraiya merely glanced at them.

"You don't recognize me? And you at one point called yourselves leaf shinobi; pathetic."

The man in the middle merely sneered as he glared at Jiraiya.

"We are the triple threat triads! We rob and destroy! My two buddies over here were both promising chunin; me? I was one of the strongest and most underrated jonin the leaf ever had!"

Jiraiya merely laughed at them as he looked at Naruto.

"Make sure he stays safe Naruto, I'll take care of these losers."

"Oh come on Pervy Sage! Let me take these guys! I've been meaning to try out my new technique!"

"No Naruto, it's not time yet; protect Frederick…he's really important to get to the Leaf; think of it as a V.I.P. job."

Naruto grumbled as Jiraiya charged the triple threats.

The middle ex-jonin quickly fired off a fire style justu that hit Jiraiya head on; his allies followed it up with an earth and water style justu respectably, that also hit Jiraiya.

Jiraiya immediately fell backwards as the triple threats laughed.

"PERVY SAGE!"

Naruto was completely fooled, as was the triple threats, but Frederick saw right through the rouse. Suddenly behind the triple triads was Jiraiya, driving a rasengan into all three of them. They all immediately fell over as they were wiped out.

That was when it happened; two figures jumped from the trees and took hold of Frederick and Naruto separately. They both went in different directions, forcing Jiraiya to use a clone justu as one clone went after Frederick, while his physical self went after Naruto.

Jiraiya caught up to the man who had snagged Naruto in a moment's notice. It was one of the two chunin he thought he had devastated.

"You? How did you survive? Who sent you after the boys?"

Jiraiya held a kunai to his throat.

The man was shaking as he looked at Jiraiya.

"It was a strange duo, black cloaks with red clouds! They had wanted us to capture a boy traveling with an old man in any way possible! They said they would meet up with us at a river to pick him up… They promised us triple our weight in gold! We sent in clones next to the boss in case things didn't go well….We didn't know which of the two kids they wanted so we took both!"

Jiraiya had heard enough already. He tied up the man with Naruto and immediately went after Frederick…he would have to rely on his clone….*

The clone of Jiraiya landed at the river only to meet eyes with two very dangerous foes, one chunin, and Frederick.

It was none other than Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki.

Jiraiya knew he could not take the two of them on as a clone…he had to stall for time.

Itachi though, simply ignored him.

"You brought us the wrong boy. Worthless."

Kisame simply laughed as he cut the man into pieces with his sword.

Frederick had been gagged and blindfolded. He couldn't see, but he knew who had captured him. Itachi and Kisame; he was royally screwed.

Kisame then noticed his sword anxiously trying to get a piece of Frederick.

"Oh? It seems Samahada really wants a bite out of this kid, his chakra is really appealing it seems."

Itachi shifted his attention to the man Kisame had sliced down.

"Perhaps he wasn't so useless after all…Kisame! Take the boy; let's get out of here."

Jiraiya's clone ran forward as Itachi finally took a glance at him.

Kisame smirked as he slashed his sword at no one in particular.

Jiraiya's clone had stopped running. That was when Itachi delivered the devastating blow. A fireball of huge proportions was fired directly at Jiraiya. He attempted to back pedal only to find Kisame's blade piercing him. The clone then exploded in a furry of smoke…*

Jiraiya was practically flying through the woods when he finally arrived. Unfortunately, he was too late; Itachi and Kisame had escaped with Frederick, leaving only the dead body of the chunin by the riverside.

"Damn! I missed them…I have to get to Konoha quickly… Tsunade must know."*

"…hn…"

Frederick opened his eyes only to see nothing but black, empty darkness.

"It seems he has awoken Leader-sama."

Frederick recognized that voice as belonging to Kisame.

"Welcome to the home of the Akatsuki," A new voice said.*

**Hope you enjoyed! I know I said two chapters a day but it's pretty late tonight…I'll try to get another one done but it might be finished and posted in the morning…If you liked it feel free to review! ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Glad to see you doing you're reading dearest reader! This is Chapter 5! Yay! In writing with this I was able to connect with one of my favorite fan writers. She really is a terrific writer and I'm glad I was able to get in touch with her! So consider this chapter coming so quickly thanks to that fantastic person! ****J**

"Welcome to the home of the Akatsuki," A new voice said.*

Frederick tried to turn and look at the voice but he was shackled up and tied to something.

He signed…He did not want to be burned at the stake today… Then he would have felt that he failed Sophie and her last wish to him.

"Thank You." Was the only response Frederick gave; he had to be cautious or he would be dead in a second's notice.

He could feel daggers being glared into his face, heart and soul.

"Disrespectful little bitch ain't he? Give him to me Leader-sama! He'll make an excellent sacrifice to Lord Jashin!"

Frederick didn't want to show any emotion, but he knew that Hidan could really mess him up and he didn't want any part of that.

"I could use another puppet for my collection honestly…Art is such a beauty when the young last forever."

"You're an idiot Sasori-dana! un; Let me have him Leader-sama! I'll show Sasori-dana what true art is un!

"We should try and get ransom for him; make up for the fact that he had no money on him."

Leader-sama simply signed loudly and everyone grew quiet.

"What is our name boy? Who are you acquainted to?"

Frederick looked directly at Pein. He knew that if he lied he would die, simple as that. Hopefully someone showed him mercy.

"My name is Frederick. I'm fifteen years old, I am apart of no village, group, or organization. I was heading to Konoha to attempt to fit in somewhere when I ran into the Sannin Jiraiya and his student Naruto Uzumaki. I traveled with them until we were ambushed. I was gagged up and now here I am; tied up speaking to the numerous members of the Akatsuki."

Everything was silent for a second before Kisame spoke up.

"Spoken like a true leaf spy. I say we kill him now."

Frederick looked at where Kisame's voice had come from and knew he was screwed.

"He is no leaf spy Kisame; I knew everyone that Danzo had been bringing up and this boy was definitely not one of them."

It was Pein who spoke next.

"You still haven't told us where you came from."

Frederick knew this question was coming and was thinking… he wasn't sure how to give a good answer but he would give it his best shot.

"I don't remember my past. I woke up in a stream a day ago or so."

"Then how did you know to go towards Konoha?"

"I ran along the stream until I found a cottage. The people in the cottage spoke of Orochimaru. I remembered his name and quickly sought out for where the people said Konoha was located. I remember names, abilities and other things but any information specially regarding myself I've forgotten."

The Akatsuki were quiet for a moment as if processing the information. Finally Pein spoke.

"Itachi, you know what to do."

Frederick froze; Itachi was going to penetrate his mind. He only hoped that Itachi was as good as he had been in the manga or this entire situation would be his downfall.

Suddenly Frederick found himself staring into deep, powerful red eyes. He felt sleepy, and he couldn't control himself as he dazed off.*

Jiraiya and Naruto stormed to the front gates of Konoha. Jiraiya was carrying the bodies of the two retrieved rogue chunin. Immediately people were watching the two of them, citizens pointed and whispered to themselves, as Jiraiya spoke to the Chunin assigned to gate duty.

"Jiraiya-same! This is quite the surprise! I'll check you in myself; please go right on in."

Jiraiya simply nodded at the man in approval as he placed the bodies next to the Chunin.

"Get some Anbu to take these bodies. The live one I need interrogated my Inochi, the dead one an autopsy."

"Yes sir!

Then, Jiraiya and Naruto bolted off to the main hokage building.*

When Jiraiya and Naruto reached the Hokage building, a familiar face was loitering around out in front.

"Kakashi Sensei!"

"Oh? Hello Naruto. It's a great honor to see your Jiraiya-sama."

"No time to talk Kakashi; we need to talk to Tsunade."

Kakashi simply nodded and opened the door; as Jiraiya entered he turned around and called out to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, do me a favor and hang out here; catch up with Kakashi and we'll go get ramen later, my treat."

"But Pervy Sage! I wanted to talk to Granny Tsunade too!"

"It's alright Naruto, is it so bad to talk to me?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto with the ever familiar glint in his eye.

"Well…No...But…ugh! Hurry up Pervy Sage!"

Jiraiya simply smiled at Naruto and waved; he would be right back.*

Kakashi quickly changed his mind about how he felt regarding Naruto and talking. Whether it be about a new technique or how much stronger he had gotten Kakashi couldn't stop hearing about it. Whenever he would try to read his book, Naruto would complain with a, "HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" and Kakashi was forced to listen to more rambling about insignificant topics.

Sometimes he wondered how he ever ended up with the world's number one knucklehead ninja on his trio. Still, every time he thought of Naruto he couldn't help but see the resemblance between him and Minato or even Obito for that manner.

Kakashi signed and smiled from under his mask; this was truly an interesting world.*

Tsunade had been finally so close to the quickest day she ever encountered. She was finally going to have a night off where she could think some sake and maybe have a girl's night out for the first time in months. That was until a certain colleague of hers popped right into her door.

As soon as Jiraiya slammed open her door she knew all her plans and her wonderful evening were gone. Jiraiya was not scheduled to come home to Konoha for at least another year.

"What is it?"

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade and smiled. He always did love the way she looked…particularly around the …

*SLAM*

Jiraiya had received a mega punch from Tsunade.

"Guess I was staring too long?"

Tsunade merely glared at Jiraiya as her fist steamed from the force of the punch.

Jiraiya laughed as he pulled himself together and looked at Tsunade; this time in her eyes.

"You won't believe what I'm about to tell you"

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya intently. It wasn't often she received new like this.*

**Yay! I did finish in time! It's only 1am! Woohooo! If you liked it let me know ****J****Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello reader or readers! I never do know if anyone actually reads this thing but hey who cares? Very long day today; started my rock lee style of physical training yesterday! You know the "If I can't do 2000 punches then I must do 1000 kicks!" Since I'm not at Rock Lee level I didn't do anything that extreme but I'm getting there! ^.^ Anyway as I write this now it is already about 10 for me haha so I'll try and do two chapters but I'll probably get done by around one ****L****Oh well, this is a special story so it deserves to be written! ****J****Enjoy! (And P.S. I found my error from last chapter hahaha)**

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya intently. It wasn't often she received news like this.*

"Well just talk already Jiraiya! You barge into my office; disrupt my afternoon and you still haven't talked!"

Jiraiya on the other hand was still trying to piece together how to tell Tsunade this story. What was he to say? That he met a boy who wasn't a part of any nation, no style of clothing ever seen before, and knew who Naruto was? He didn't truly know what to make of the situation himself, but finally, just before Tsunade was going to knock some sense into him again, he raised a hand and started to speak.

"Tsunade, what I'm about to tell you is going to sound super sketchy, but I need you to believe me on this and understand what I'm about to say…I've found something incredible, but I've lost it."

Tsunade merely looked at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya then took a deep breath as he began to retell the story to Tsunade...*

Suddenly Frederick found himself staring into deep, powerful red eyes. He felt sleepy, and he couldn't control himself as he dazed off.*

While Frederick was typically a light sleeper, something about this sleep felt different… as if enforced by Itachi. He knew of all the dangers Itachi faced but he also knew Itachi's true fate. Frederick had always felt pity for him, feeling that he was the greatest Naruto character in the entire show. This was something he and Sophie spent a lot of time on; however she had a different opinion. She felt that Minato and Kushina were the best Naruto characters.

_"__The amount of love they have, and everything they do for it; including sacrificing their lives makes them stand out slightly more than Itachi for me."_

_Frederick would always just look at her softly and kiss her forehead every time she said that. Inside he always adored Kushina and Minato however; Frederick still always felt that because of everything Itachi goes through; that he is the stronger character overall. _

_"__I want our lives to be as full of love as Minato's and Kushina's was. I love you Frederick. Forever and always."_

Frederick shook around as his sleeping body was being watched by the very man who had entered his mind.

Itachi took his time reading through Frederick. He learned everything, some he couldn't venture into, while others only piped his curiosities. It was almost too much to take in at one time. This boy wasn't from this realm but had been saved by a lover. Itachi however, was having trouble getting information about his world or what this boy knew. Normally the only memories of a person blocked off as such were those of their infancy. With Frederick, his entire mind was shrouded in this dark zone so to say. Itachi couldn't pierce it; he only got to minor things, such as how he arrived in this world and what he had done since arriving. Perhaps it was the density of the boy's chakra providing him with such a strong mind shield. That was the next thing Itachi realized; just how vast the boy's chakra really was! It was enormous, the only time he remembered seeing a chakra this vast was when he and Kisame had visited Konoha in an attempt to secure the Kyuubi. The chakra wasn't the same, no not at all, but it was large.

That was when Itachi realized that a large portion of the boy's chakra was subconsciously blocking off his mind. No wonder he couldn't get in. The only problem with that was unblocking it…That would take weeks or months and would have to be done by pushing the boy into using his chakra and push him to a breaking point. The only difficulty with that would be getting this boy to use his chakra; he didn't have any justu in his arsenal except for the one he had created.

Itachi could tell though, this boy's Intel was something he had to penetrate. He couldn't tell exactly what it was but he had seen himself and Sasuke in his mind…as well as many others.

Itachi was careful to keep Frederick knocked out as he turned and faced the other members of the akatsuki.

"Jeez Itachi what took _you _so long?" Kisame was giving Itachi a curious look.

The other members knew not to mess with Itachi though; they all remembered how he had, with ease, completely crush through Deidara and make him look silly in the recruit attempt just a few months prior.

"Hn."

Kisame's curious look turned into a scowl as Pein took the spotlight.

"What have you learned from the boy Itachi?"

Itachi turned and looked to Pein as he spoke.

"This boy is something special. He has enormous chakra but is nojinchuriki. His mind is mostly impenetrable."

"So let's tie him up into a chair and I'll cut him up until he talks! Lord Jashin will be happy about that one!"

Every member standing there merely rolled their eyes except for Itachi.

"He has a chakra block around his mind; the only way to diffuse it is to have him perform multiple justu. Sadly he doesn't seem to know any justu at all. I propose we keep him along for now, curse him so he can't talk about the organization, and I'll personally keep an eye on him until I can get into his mind. He has some very valuable intelligence about our organization, and numerous villages and their jinchuriki."

Everyone was quiet, in fact if a kunai fell to the floor; it would have the same effect as a citizen jumping onto the fighting arena of the chunin exams.

"Konan and I will discuss the matter. Itachi; for now take the boy to one of the quarters. The rest of you, dismissed."

Immediately multiple members quickly left, leaving Itachi alone with Pein and Konan.

"Itachi, you story doesn't add up. If you can't see into his mind then how can you tell he has Intel on us?"

"I've been getting glimpses of certain things; I'm certain I can make sense of them."

Pein signed and Konan began walking away.

"Very well."

And with that Pein joined Konan and walked away from Itachi and the tied up Frederick.

Itachi watched the boy as he stirred in his sleep. Itachi intruded into the vision only to find Frederick with a girl, discussing him.

_"__The amount of love they have, and everything they do for it; including sacrificing their lives makes them stand out slightly more than Itachi for me."_

_Itachi observed the two of them, he couldn't tell their setting, but somehow they weren't like the numerous others who viewed Itachi as a traitor._

_"__Still Itachi inherited the first hokage's will and interpreted it better than anyone else ever did."_

_The girl laughed at Frederick._

_ "__While that may be true; I want our lives to be as full of love as Minato's and Kushina's was. I love you Frederick. Forever and always."*_

Pein and Konan both entered the dark room. They hated coming here, especially Pein. He was the leader of the akatsuki yet he was still forced to report to Madara.

"Madara-sama…"

"Don't say another word Pein."*

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review if you're cool or if you're a vegetable! Well then again you would be green and sickly…Well in that case I hope you feel better! ****J****It's 12 so I don't know if I'll have the next chapter posted tonight but I'll have it up by tomorrow afternoon hopefully.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm writing this starting at 12 midnight so I'll do my best to write a quality chapter, however I'd like not to go to sleep too late hahaha. I guess we shall see how this goes! You know it's bad when you open smarties and they are the chocolate kind and not the candy kind ****L**

Pein and Konan both entered the dark room. They hated coming here, especially Pein. He was the leader of the akatsuki yet he was still forced to report to Madara.

"Madara-sama…"

"Don't say another word Pein."*

Konan looked at Nagato sadly, knowing all well that they were about to face Madara's fury.

"You bring together a powerful group of shinobi, outlaws and yet you still haven't produced any new jinchuriki yet."

"We are still receiving intelligence Madara-sama. We are finding their locations and sending out squads, just you wait; we shall have them coming in quite quickly."

"Don't you dare tell _me _what to do Pein; you know the consequences of that."

Konan winced; she knew the way Nagato had worded that would only result in more harsh words from Madara. She did _not_ want to test his power.

Pein did not reply to Madara.

"This new boy, Frederick has great potential. We shall use him to our advantage. If at any point you see that advantage slipping; you are to end him."

Konan was surprised at this; she had not expected such a response from Madara…was this boy actually special?

Pein merely glared at Madara.

"Why is that? Do you fear that his power could potentially challenge yours?"

With that statement the tension of the room was unbearably thick; it was as if a young child at admitted guilty to destroying the party to their younger brother due to jealousy. Konan didn't know what would happen next. Madara did not put off with this type of disrespect; on normal occasions the person who had spoken to Madara would be destroyed; mentally and physically. This however, was not one of those situations.

Madara signed. That shocked not only Konan but Nagato as well. His challenge had been neglected…how was that possible?

"This boy, I do not know of his roots but his pure natural power is something to be aware of. He could completely alter the reality of all if he is not held in check…of our world and of others."

Nagato and Konan exchanged glances at each other, confused but aware that Madara had just admitted to them a potential weakness.

"Get those jinchuriki before he has any effect on us…Dismissed."

And with that Nagato and Konan walked out of the room, careful not to say anything however the looks on their faces confirmed what they both knew. They had to help this child develop in their favor.*

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya with a solemn face. She didn't know what to make completely from what Jiraiya had just finished telling her, but she knew that if there was any time she needed her hokage wisdom to activate, it would be now.

Tsunade as hokage received reports on numerous things every day, from the amount of missions completed to the numbers of threats on the horizon. She knew just how dangerous this new organization, akatsuki could be however so far whenever she tried to dig up information on them she was rewarded with nothing.

She made a mental note to assign even more anbu to find any information. If there was one thing she knew, it was that these ruthless rogues's were after the jinchuriki. Naruto was one of them; she remembered how close they had gotten when he and Jiraiya attempted to recruit her for the hokage position. His bravery and overall confidence had given her the push she needed to reach out and claim the position. Naruto though needed to train, for if he was weak when the village needed him most then he would fail everyone.

"Jiraiya, take naruto and finish up your training. Leave Frederick and the Akatsuki up to me."

Jiraiya merely looked at Tsunade in surprise.

"What? No! Frederick is essential to the future of the leaf village! If he stays in enemy hands he could completely blindside us!"

Tsunade signed.

"That's why I need you to continue your training of Naruto…if worst comes to worst then we will at least have him. If you search yourself there is no guarantee you will find him. Leave it to me Jiraiya. I have a plan."

Jiraiya couldn't believe his ears, she had a plan? Her? Jiraiya signed and reluctantly agreed. She was right; he only hoped this plan of her was something formidable and not just a put off technique.

"Tell Naruto I said hello, but keep it at that and no, I won't see him."

Tsunade smiled as Jiraiya smiled back.

"See you in a year."

With that Jiraiya walked out leaving Tsunade alone at her desk.

In a quick swooping motion Tsunade pulled out a pen and wrote on the nearest paper available her plan. Tonight however, she was going to get her girl's night off even if it killed her.*

As Jiraiya walked down the steps of the hokage building he could hear Naruto from outside.

"And you better believe that Kakashi-sensei! Just you wait! I'm going to be the best hokage the village has ever seen!"

Jiraiya smiled; hearing the voice of that little rascal always made him think of himself when he was younger.

"How can you become hokage when you have so much trouble just mastering the rasengan?"

Naruto turned to look at the voice only to point his thumb towards Jiraiya.

"Oh jeez Pervy Sage what took you so long in there? I'm starving!"

Kakashi simply did one of his famous eye smiles he was so incredibly famous for as Naruto pouted while grabbing at his stomach. (^-/)

"Let's go get some ramen then.

Jiraiya simply laughed as the three of them set off for ramen at Naruto's favorite spot.

"Yay! Ichiraku's Ramen always tastes the best!"*

**Woohooo! Short chapter but its 1 am haha, I'll do some higher quality chapters tomorrow! Maybe, I'm not sure honestly, everyday is like a new fantastic adventure! I'll update though don't worry!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello dearest reader! Today is a wonderful Friday and yet what could be a better way to really add velocity to a story than a strong update! Now my weekend schedule is quite a bit more hectic than my weekday schedule so unfortunately updates during the weekend, most likely, will not be twice a day hahaha. But never fear, for with a behind every good story, or bad story in some of your minds I wouldn't know with the vibes I've received;(Aka only two people's opinions hahaha). ****J****Enjoy!**

Frederick slept horribly…for practically the billionth time since it had happened.

_It all started with his earliest memories; walking through the country side with his three brothers and one sister. Peter had been the oldest of the family; always trying to lead his siblings and keep everyone together, happily. Amber had been the second oldest. She was as cunning as her heart was full. She wanted everyone to be happy; even at the cost of her own sanity. Frederick's other two brothers had been twins, however, they both had been cursed to the same fate; forever suffering from the same disease. Frederick was the youngest, the quietest and the least out-going boy of the entire family. As they would walk through the countryside they played games; all throughout Frederick's childhood, he never won any until the cursed day in which he became of ten years of age. Frederick chose the game for that day, the final game the family would ever play together.* _

Frederick shook himself awake. That day was too painful…he wasn't ready to relive it; not again.

That was when Frederick became aware of his surroundings. He was in a dark room, on a bed with no spikes on it or anything. It seems Hidan had not gotten his hands on him. He pinched himself softly to make sure he was still alive; the pain he felt simply confirmed the truth.

"No Sophie yet," he whispered to himself.

Frederick continued to look around at his surroundings. He noticed the closed door in front of him, how the bed he laid upon was surprisingly comfortable; not something he had expected in an akatsuki base. He spotted the chair located directly in the middle of the room; one window with blinds covering up any outside light. Next to his bed was a small wooden nightstand; lying on top of it was a written note.

Frederick sat up from the bed he had been resting on and reached for the note. The penmanship was nice and Frederick figured that it must have been Itachi's handwriting.

The note read:

_Frederick,_

_For the current time being the akatsuki have decided not to kill you, however, there is to be a meeting regarding your status. Leader-sama has deemed that it would be best if this was held in person due to Hidan's uncanny ability to read anything written, except for food names, directions and anything doing with his deity. When you have awoken you should see a door to exit the room. Exit through there and follow the corridor to the left if you are ready for the meeting. If you need the restroom or water, they can be found to the immediate right. It would be in your best interest not to keep everyone waiting too long._

_-Itachi_

After reading the note; Frederick stood up for what felt like the first time in months as he stretched out his legs and arms. He wondered how much information Itachi had gotten out of him…he didn't know the extent of Itachi's visual powers but he knew they were something special; after all, Itachi himself was a true ninja prodigy. He was incredible, hence why Frederick found him so formidable.

Frederick left the note on the night stand and walked easily toward the door only to almost trip on the chair located in the center of the room. He then opened the door to exit the room in which he had slept. He noticed the air quality of the room he had been in wasn't the best, especially compared to the air quality of the hallway or corridor or whatever they wanted to refer it to.

Frederick quickly walked to the right, only to find a bathroom. He was mildly surprised of the running water, but considering how the Naruto world was modernized in only certain respects, it made decent sense.

After washing quickly and using the bathroom he quickly departed in search of the meeting room in which Itachi had described. As he walked through the left corridor, Frederick had the tingling sensation that he was being watched.

"It's probably just Zetsu or something," Frederick thought to himself.

As he continued to walk further down the corridor he noticed a shadow waiting for him at the end of the hallway.

Frederick hesitated on moving forward for a moment, however in that moment of hesitation the shadowed figure moved forward to greet him. It was none other than the blue haired Konan.

"Glad to see you're awake…Come, you're late."

Frederick blinked and then walked to Konan as she walked into the room at the end of the corridor.

As soon as Frederick walked into the room he noticed everyone in akatsuki was there and now staring at him.

"Well go on and take a seat un."

Deidara motioned to a chair that was at the edge of the long table. The room was practically empty, minus the long table, the seats around, and the people sitting. It was like a business meeting room in a way.

Frederick sat down in the seat quickly. To his right was Kisame, looking at him with interest; while to Frederick's left was Kakuzu who was busy counting some money. Across the table was Pein; Konan to his right naturally and Sasori to his left.

There was a long silence around the table until Pein spoke.

"Welcome Frederick…the akatsuki have made a decision in which we shall not kill you; something that we very easily could do. Konan and I have discussed your future and have decided that you shall go under the watchful eye of Itachi Uchiha. He will guide you until you repay your debt to the organization. Unless there is any information you would like to share with us now…"

Pein took a long pause, waiting to see if the intimidation of all these s ranked convicts would convince Frederick to say something.

After the seemingly ineffective pause Pein continued his judgment.

"…then you are hereby granted the title of Honorary Member of Akatsuki."

Frederick didn't know what to say, clearly Itachi was behind all of this and yet it didn't feel right at all. Though Frederick had a soft spot for the akatsuki and all of that, he didn't want to be a puppet to Madara. Pein had said he would be under the watchful eye of Itachi though, so perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. He could make a plan or something. For now though, he had no choice in the matter. What was he to say? If Frederick declined, there would be immediate pressure from Hidan and likely some other members to kill him. At least under these terms and conditions he probably wouldn't get killed _so _quickly.

"I-it's an honor. Thank you…Leader-sama."

Pein merely nodded his head. Hidan growled obnoxiously from his seat; most of the members of akatsuki glanced at Frederick, even Kakuzu took his eyes away from his money to glance at Frederick…only for a moment though.

Pein then cleared his throat and snapped everyone's attention back to him.

"As you all know, the main mission of the Akatsuki is to gather the jinchuriki. Lately we've been receiving multiple reports as to their locations and bios on their identities. I will be assigning some of you missions to confirm identities. As always there are a few ninja we must also get in contact with, and other tasks to be completed."

Most of the members either didn't reply or grumbled something meaningless, as if to say: "We already know this dumbass."

Frederick was careful to not to say anything. He observed and listened just as Itachi did; perhaps they would get along swimmingly.

Finally after some more discussion regarding information of the major and minor nations, the meeting ended and everyone departed except for Frederick, Itachi, and Kisame.

"You aren't coming for lunch Itachi? Kakuzu apparently spent more than two gold ryo pieces."

"Hn," was the only response Kisame received.

Kisame then left the meeting room, leaving just Itachi and Frederick alone.

Frederick waited patiently, anxious to see what Itachi would say or do.

Finally Itachi decided to look to Frederick.

"We have much to discuss. Come."*

**Hi Reader! I might just do another chapter tonight; it'll probably be posted tomorrow afternoon though. I'll keep you updated. Feel free to review if you like this story! Today someone called my profile very bland! If you have any tips on how to make it more lively let me know! Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello reader! I hope you are well! I am still alive and continuing with my awful sleep patterns of going to sleep around 1-2am and waking up around 9-10am. I guess it's not such a bad sleeping habit! Besides! Who can sleep when there is so much to write? There's so much to see, so much adventure to partake on! For me personally I find that exciting! Anyway I guess I'm making my author's not too long so anyway, Enjoy! ****J**

"Yay! Ichiraku's Ramen always tastes the best!"*

The trio of Naruto, Kakashi and Jiraiya took their time in walking to Ichiraku's. It had been two years since Naruto and Jiraiya had been to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, or the more casually called Leaf Village, and boy did they miss it. Konoha looked just as nice as they had remembered it. The atmosphere ever so friendly as young couples walked along the streets; children, who were able to live without being thrust into battle before their teen years, playing gleefully in the ever colorful streets. Even those of less fortunate status seemed happier in Konoha… especially compared to the other places in which Naruto and Jiraiya visited. People almost took for granted the happiness that could be found in Konoha.

Naruto had hoped to see some of his fellow comrades and friends in his and Jiraiya's brief visit; unfortunately they had all either been assigned a mission or were just not around according to Kakashi sensei. It was a shame; however Naruto did run into a few familiar faces along the way. Asuma and Kurenai had stopped by and decided to tag along to hear stories of Jiraiya's travels.

Once they had reached Ichiraku's; with all the distractions that faced Kakashi and Jiraiya, it had reached nightfall.

Naruto couldn't have been hungrier when he smelt the absolutely delicious ramen that was being cooked. In just ten minutes he had finished three bowls filled to the brim with the steamy food, and he wasn't done. He ordered and ordered; only to receive dazzling glares from Kakashi who had been convinced by Jiraiya to pay for this onetime meal. Naruto was in ramen heaven, it was only after his fifth bowl that he took a moment to think of the boy he and Jiraiya had met earlier. Surely he would be alright…Naruto didn't know what to make of Fredrick; he had known who he was which surprised him. In fact, he had been captured in Naruto's place. He wondered if roles had been reversed how things would have been…different.

Frederick wouldn't answer any of his questions, he honestly looked like he didn't want to talk to Naruto…but not out of fear like the villager's had used too; no, it was something different. It was almost like he respected Naruto and yet he didn't know him…or did he?

_"__But Naruto, if you don't have the smarts and the life length to defend the people you love, then how can you hope to protect the ones that are precious to you."_

That line…he had heard it before somewhere. It had been Haku's words to him. But Frederick couldn't have known Haku could he? It could be possible but…it just didn't seem reasonable to Naruto.

_"__If I have power I can fulfill my promises to keep those people safe. I never go back on my word! That's my nindo! My ninja way!"_

Normally when Naruto used this line he would get a glance from a person, as if to see if he was being serious; Frederick though, he only had nodded at Naruto and looked at the sky…almost as if he was expecting his response, but how? None of the situation made any sense! He hadn't met Frederick before somewhere…had he?

It was at this point that Naruto realized he was getting strange looks from the group he had been eating with.

"Three more bowls please!"

Kakashi then did his best Sasuke glare impression with one eye. Naruto ignored the impolite gesture and continued eating his ramen; he still had a lot of training to do in the following year.*

In a quick swooping motion Tsunade pulled out a pen and wrote on the nearest paper available her plan. Tonight however, she was going to get her girl's night off even if it killed her.*

Tsunade stood up from her desk and walked out of her office. Not only was there the stress of keeping Konoha in balance and in order, but she was also obliged to putting cruel restrictions on herself that she hadn't done since she was, well a teen!

She had placed a halt on her gambling for the time being, as well as limiting her drinking to celebrations and special occasions.

Thankfully tonight was a special night. She could truly be a member of Konoha tonight and go out for a night of dinner and sake.

Shizune didn't agree with Tsunade going out, but Tsunade had not been in the mood to deal with her.

Tsunade merely walked passed her as she entered the streets of Konoha. She quickly climbed to the top of the Hokage building at great speed. As she sat on top of the building she took a moment to observe the village.

Homes and buildings were lit up, lighting the sky and creating a beautiful serene setting. Wind blew through the village slowly, as a short breeze does on a sunny morning at the beach.

Tsunade liked to sit upon the building when the village looked like this. It was a great atmosphere and it contributed to Tsunade's love for the village. Though she had not wanted the position of hokage at first glance; there were many impressive things about it that made Tsunade feel wonderful. She felt young again…like she was with Dan.

Tsunade stood up and walked slowly. She jumped down from the hokage building and began walking down the streets. Many people, when they saw her, immediately stopped what they were doing and bowed respectfully…in a similar way people used to bow to her grandfather when he would walk along the streets.

Tsunade didn't say anything as she simply kept walking. Eventually she walked near a ramen house when she heard the ever familiar voice.

"Three more bowls please!"

Tsunade smiled and walked the other way. She didn't want to see Naruto and Jiraiya again, not yet at least; especially after she said bye to Jiraiya.

She continued her walk; she had a long day full of work tomorrow.*

**Thanks for reading! I'm a few hours late on my update but I was busy hahaha. Review if you would like to, and I'll have the next chapter up sometime either today or tomorrow. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I've started writing this on Saturday night so that's a bit better then starting tomorrow! This is chapter ten! Yay! This is a great milestone for any story; it means the story has a legitimate plot and though it might be developing slowly, it is going to be a long and great adventure! I thank you for reading and experiencing this adventure alongside me and I hope you'll let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

Finally Itachi decided to look to Frederick.

"We have much to discuss. Come."*

Itachi stood up from the chair he had previously been sitting in and motioned for Frederick to follow him. Frederick stood quickly and walked briskly to stand near Itachi as they walked through the dark hallway.

Finally as they continued to walk; Frederick saw light in the direction they had been walking. In a way, kind of like the light one finds at the end of the tunnel, except in this case the physical version.

The base had torches burning so the hallways weren't completely dark; however nothing did more justice for the eye than being able to see the light of day.

Finally Itachi and Frederick reached the outside world once again.

Frederick didn't know their location, but it was beautiful. The cave they had walked out of almost seemed like it didn't fit in with the beauty of the trees and the lush, fullness of the green grass and shrubs. The sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in sight. There was nothing like this in New York City. Frederick couldn't recall exactly when he had seen land as beautiful as this before, but it was likely when he had lived in the country side as a child.

Frederick had stopped walking; taking in all the setting around him, Itachi was prompted to look at him.

Frederick then snapped himself out of his daze and looked at Itachi. Itachi merely kept walking, in a similar fashion to the way he had in the show. He didn't know how he walked in the manga because written and drawn works don't move, but he still felt the show had done Itachi some justice at the very least.

They walked quietly into the forest. Frederick hadn't expected Itachi to talk to him since quite often he was portrayed as someone who watched and listened mostly, but he didn't expect him to be _this_ quiet! Frederick could barely hear his footsteps or even his breath at all!

After a long walk in silence; Frederick found himself staring out onto a decently sized lake. In a way it reminded him of when in the show Sasuke would practice his fire ball justu when he was in the academy. Sure enough Itachi walked up next to the lake, performed quick hand signs and fired a trio of fire balls into the lake, making the water erupt.

When Itachi turned around Frederick saw the crimson of his eyes. It was the Uchiha's prime gift; the Sharingan. Itachi then spoke to Frederick.

"I have been given the task of training you in ninjustu, chakra control and genjustu tolerance. My partner Kisame will be the one who expands your taijustu."

Frederick started at Itachi blankly. Picking up some justu wouldn't hurt his chances of surviving in this world…it was the Kisame part that frightened him; more on that later.

"You have a huge supply of chakra, that makes me believe that you have terrific potential to be an asset to this organization or anywhere else you go."

Itachi then made a hand sign, the tiger sign; Frederick was accustomed to this hand sign as it was the major sign many leaf ninja used.

"You have the ability to use Fire justu; therefore you should get familiar with his hand sign."

Frederick nodded; he and Sophie used to spend hours when they were twelve just practicing hand signs and seeing who could do them faster.

"Clap your hands together and hold them in that position. Doing so you will be able to focus your chakra and build it up more effectively. If you ever find yourself trapped inside a genjustu; sometimes a large distraction like a clap is all you need to wake yourself up. Try it now for example."

Suddenly Frederick saw Sophie to his left, smiling at him. He couldn't believe it, she looked soo…alive.

Frederick clapped his hands and suddenly she was gone. He didn't know what was worse; the fact that he had almost fallen for such a genjustu or the fact that Itachi had been able to summon Sophie like that. Even if it was an illusion he shouldn't be able to know what she looks like…ugh it was so frustrating to Frederick knowing that Itachi could so easily manipulate him with those _eyes _of his. He _hated _feeling weak.

Frederick then clapped his hands together. He tried to feel his chakra and make it swarm around him; he felt a tight sensation in his gut trying to command the force that existed in him. At first he felt nothing.

"Think of strong memories that can get your blood boiling," Itachi offered obviously sensing his struggle.

"Sophie would just laugh at me in her soft voice and say try again while she would have in mastered in her first attempt!" Frederick thought to himself.

Frederick then clapped his hands again and really focused, he thought of Naruto when he would summon the kyuubi's chakra; he thought of his parents being dragged away from him, shouting how he could do anything he put his heart to, but most of all the thought of the man that had kicked around Frederick after shooting Sophie and how he would say, "You're a weakling kid! All you do is mourn and cry and you'll never have the strength to protect anyone! Just look at what you let happen to _HER_!"

"HaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Then was when Frederick lost it, his eyes watered as suddenly he felt his chakra swarming around him. He opened his eyes only to see Itachi looking at him in pure surprise, his sharingan watching him; blue chakra was viciously whirling around Frederick's body as his rage made the very ground he stood upon shake. He could feel wind bursting at him from behind; it was so longer sunny outside as clouds appeared and began letting loose their tears. Some clouds screamed as lightning shot out and struck the trees, one of which was nearby Frederick. The water of the lake was vibrating furiously as waves of it began crashing alongside the shore. A fire had started from the lightning strike and was expanding rapidly around Frederick.

Frederick just stood his ground, summoning more and more of his chakra around him, almost like a protective shield from the calamities of nature.

"Frederick! Calm your breathing, don't summon so much chakra or you will destroy this whole area!"

Frederick had heard Itachi's words but he didn't want to stop. He wanted to destroy the man that had plagued his mind for all this time.

Finally Frederick took a breath as he remembered this man was no were near and that he should save all this for him…that was if he ever made it back to the material world. The earth tremors stopped and the wind died down. The fire around Frederick went out and the clouds disappeared; the sun was completely visible again. Frederick's chakra aura dispersed and suddenly Frederick felt as if he had just run a mile…or two…or forty. The beauty of the landscape around Frederick was now burnt and sad; like a fire passed through the area.

Itachi walked over to Frederick.

"I have seen many people summon their chakra in the past but never before have I seen anything like that at any point of my life. Your chakra directly had an effect on the weather and all the major elements that justu are capable of. It seems that you are capable of performing any type of justu, regardless of affinity. Not only do you have an incredible supply of chakra, but you can use it any way you want to."

Frederick was out of breath but he still managed to pull off a smile.*

**I feel this is a good place to stop for now because I want to really add on in tomorrow's chapter! I hope you enjoyed reader! Review if you have any comments and if you don't then I guess things are just too shocking? :0**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello reader or readers! I hope you are well! Ten chapters and two reviews you guys suck! Haha, I'm kidding. ****J****Well here is the next chapter and then tomorrow is a weekday and you all know what that means! Btw, when I have someone using a justu, would you prefer they say fire style or fire release? Personally I don't mind either. For the sake of consistency I'll use fire style for now… ****J****Enjoy!**

Frederick was out of breath but he still managed to pull off a smile.*

He dropped down to one knee and began breathing even heavier as he smiled at Itachi; looking at him in the eyes.

Suddenly Frederick felt like he was choking and he couldn't control it. It was as if his entire throat had closed off. He had only one similar experience in his entire life before this. Panic reached him as his lungs were gasping for air. He looked at Itachi for guidance to see why he wasn't helping him; however when he looked up Itachi was gone! He couldn't have just vanished…unless.

That was when Frederick focused hard as he clasped his hands together. Suddenly the choking sensation was gone and he noticed Itachi smiling at him.

It had been a genjustu…but when? Oh; he knew exactly when; it had been as soon as he had fallen on one knee and looked at Itachi's eyes.

Frederick signed. It had only been his first day of training and he always had to be on his toes when it came to anticipating a genjustu.

Itachi reached from his pouch and pulled out a rice ball and tossed it to Frederick.

"Eat it, the grain will help stabilize your chakra and maintain your focus."

Frederick nodded as he watched Itachi pull out a rice ball of his own and begin chewing on it. Frederick ate his rice ball quickly and diligently. It wasn't bad in taste at all. It honestly even really felt like Frederick was recovering from the chakra exhaustion.

After some mild stretching Frederick was ready for Itachi's next assignment.

Itachi stood up next to the lake and pointed across it.

Quickly he fired off an example of the previously shown fire ball justu.

"Perform the seals, focus your chakra and perform the justu…you've already shown your capable of this style of justu…if anything it under your possibilities."

Frederick nodded. He then faced the lake and closed his eyes. He carefully performed the signs as he focused on his breathing. Finally he began the justu:

"Fire Style! Fire Ball Justu!"

Frederick felt a sensation heating up in his throat as he opened his mouth to let the fire through. With high velocity three perfectly shaped fireballs, all bigger than Itachi's, hit their targets within the lake.

Frederick smiled as he had nailed the justu. Perhaps being a ninja was easier than he thought!

Itachi didn't seem impressed, as if he would have been disappointed if Frederick had not performed the justu correctly on his first attempt.

Itachi though did advance Frederick to the next level.

"Your touch of fire is excellent. Since you have the achieved the ability to create your own techniques, why not create a fire justu here?"

Itachi then waited, as he expected Frederick to perform this as well. It wasn't as Frederick had always pictured Itachi. He wasn't being supportive or instructional. He was simply giving him commands, like they shouldn't even be wasting time on such low level basic justu.

Frederick did have a few justu in his mind that was of complete originality but he needed time to practice them.

"Itachi…I don't want to burn down the entire forest or harm the base."

For a moment Itachi studied him. Frederick didn't know if he had just offended him or not but his reasoning was true…wasn't it?

"This forest, no matter how much damage is done to it will grow back quickly; quite often it grows back the very next day due to Zetsu and _his _abilities."

Itachi paused as Frederick felt better knowing he hadn't destroyed the forest in his rage.

"I have to meet up with Kakuzu quickly…in the meantime I expect results from your creations. I know you are very knowledgeably on the types of justu; so use that to your advantage and practice. When I return I will give you a physical test; after which we will return to base and get you acquainted to certain members that you should speak to. Tomorrow you will meet up with Kisame instead of me."

Frederick nodded as Itachi left the site. He was excited… he could finally try out some techniques he had always dreamed of trying.*

Kakashi then did his best Sasuke glare impression with one eye. Naruto ignored the impolite gesture and continued eating his ramen; he still had a lot of training to do in the following year.*

When Naruto awoke the next morning he and Jiraiya immediately set out to continue their training. As they walked through the gates of Konoha people stopped and looked at the two of them. Something was different. They weren't looking at Naruto in complete fear this time…it was more of a curious look than anything else. Naruto didn't know how to respond to it.

As they reached the outskirts of the village Naruto turned and faced the grand gates of Konoha. He would miss his home. He loved being a part of this wonderful village and hoped that he would never have to see anyone in their suffering. He would do what he could to protect Konoha. If he was going to become hokage it was his duty.

As Naruto looked at the grand gates of Konoha, Jiraiya was looking at the hokage faces that had been sculpted into the land. Seeing Tsunade's face there made him think of all the good ole times. He really missed his younger days at this village.

The two of them stopped reminiscing and then took off to continue their training.*

**Kind of a short chapter but tomorrows will be better! ****J****Review if you would like a chocolate muffin! ****J**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello reader! Once I was told that when a lone ninja strikes their force is lethal; I have also heard that the truth behind one who is truly alone, is that they have simply lost a piece of themselves. I always found that interesting. Anyone else listen to the Naruto Shippuden Osts? They sound beautiful and majestic…Any way let the chapter begin! Enjoy!**

Frederick nodded as Itachi left the site. He was excited… he could finally try out some techniques he had always dreamed of trying.*

A few minutes after Itachi left, Frederick was focusing his chakra; not in an intense motion similar to which had caused major forest damage, but in a motion where he would be able to expand and dominate. There were a few justu that he had always wanted to try to create and learn.

Physically he didn't have the speed needed to perform a raikiri so that was out of the question. He didn't feel that he had the chakra control for a rasengan. What other justu were insanely popular that he should learn?

Frederick then remembered one of the earliest justu to ever be shown on Naruto. The shadow clone justu.

Frederick concentrated and made the hand sign for the justu. He tried to focus on dividing his chakra to the best of his ability; if a very young Naruto could master the technique, Frederick felt that he should be able to perform such a justu on his first attempt as well.

Finally Frederick felt confident enough to give it a try.

"Shadow Clone Justu"

With a puff of smoke Frederick had successfully cloned himself. Only one clone was created but he had full control. He didn't understand how such a thing happened but he merely shrugged it off. He would pour sense into this later.

Frederick was mildly disappointed that he had only created one clone, so he practiced the justu for the overset of one hour. After that time he was able to create up to ten clones perfectly.

Frederick smiled at his success and decided that now would be the time to follow Itachi's advice and create a new justu. He had a powerful fire technique in mind.

Frederick walked alongside the lake until he found the perfect location to practice his justu. The land was slightly elevated so that he would be able to perform it without any threat of backlash.

He focused his chakra at the central point of his lungs. His breath would be the deciding factor if he was going to perform this technique properly.

Finally he created the hand signs for the technique, basic fire style signs that ended on tiger.

"Fire Style: Flame Dragon Justu!"

With the technique a small wingless dragon composed completely of fire was summoned through the flames of Frederick. He pointed to his target of some rocks in the river in which the fire dragon immediately went to attack. The dragon blew flames at the rocks until Frederick gave the new command.

"Diverge!"

Suddenly the fire dragon began flying quickly in a circle until it was just a ring of flames. The flames expanded outwards in every direction until they went out. Frederick liked his new justu; not only could it be used for offensive capabilities but if he ever found himself surrounded he could split the dragon to blow everyone away in flames and put himself in better position! He found this to be a genius move…Sophie however had not when he had told her about his ideas for this Justu.

_"__So you pretty much create the fire version of the water dragon justu? That's not creative at all. And besides; it's a justu that could be easily countered by due to its slowness."_

Frederick had taken Sophie's words into consideration before creating this justu. He knew that with just one elemental dragon justu he could easily be countered. That's why his next justu of choice would be extremely similar except that it had already been created; the water dragon justu.

Frederick once again focused his chakra except this time he didn't focus it at his breath. He focused it externally towards the water of the lake as he vaguely remembered the hand signs Kakashi and Zabuza had used during their fight.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Justu!"

The water of the lake quickly turned form as a water dragon formed under Frederick's complete control. On the first try too; sweet!

Suddenly from the lake another water dragon soared out of the water and destroyed Frederick's newly created beast.

He was confused as he didn't know what had happened until he saw Kisame standing across the lake; wearing his cheesy grin.

"Not bad kid," Kisame called out to him.

Walking next to Kisame was Itachi with his crimson eyes flaring. Frederick could see them from a distance; that's how noticeable they were. Frederick walked over to the duo as they appeared to be talking to each other.

Finally Itachi turned to him. After speaking with Kakuzu I've determined that there is somewhere you have to visit. I've already put in the request to leader-sama.

"Tomorrow you will have your lesson with Kisame; the day after that I will assess your strength and progress. In the meantime I expect you to continue practicing your justu and focusing on development. Kisame and I have to leave for a bit however; don't think you aren't being watched. If you take one step out of line you will be recaptured and killed this time. We've honored you with a privilege so don't blow it."

Frederick nodded. He didn't have any plans yet. He was still extremely confused as to why Akatsuki was letting him develop…did they think he would work for them? Did Itachi say something that would make them think that?

Frederick hadn't had any time to just think. It had all been survival, training or sleep since he arrived in this world.

It was a little bit after midday, so Frederick did have time to develop his abilities and make some more abilities… He smiled. He was living so many people's dreams by being in this world…he would have to make it worth it.*

**Hey everyone! Sorry I had to cut this chapter short and I can only upload once today. ****L****I'll make it up tomorrow when I finally have more time haha. I'll make you guys a deal! Besides the standard update tomorrow I'll do one more chapter for any reviews! ****J****Hahahaha… Have a wonderful day! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Thanks to reviewer ArwenEllesar today this story gets an extra update! Yay! I would like to thank everyone who has read this story. I hope you continue to read and most of all I hope you enjoy! **

Tsunade continued her walk; she had a long day full of work tomorrow.*

The next morning Tsunade held true to her promise to Jiraiya.

She summoned for any anbu that were not on any missions, only to be rewarded with two young newer members of the anbu.

The first anbu was Shin. He had been an orphan before joining the Anbu. At the time he was undergoing special training under Danzo; thankfully Tsunade still was able to use him until he was sworn in to Danzo's little club of darkness. He was a young man, strong, reliable and would be great for this assignment. He had fair skin that went along with his gray hair and lightly colored eyes.

The other anbu was a girl by the name of Ami Kurokawa. She was very young, like Shin, and was a very capable young kunoichi that had just joined the Anbu. Ami had been brought over from Kumogakure while she was a young girl. Konoha had been able to keep her existence a mystery to all. When Ami had first found out she had been from another land she was scarred that Hiruzen would send her back. They thankfully didn't and she was asked to choose where she would like to stay. Ami had picked Konoha. She had been under the careful watch of Tsunade as she did not want her to fall under Danzo's clutches. She had long brown hair and unusual blue eyes.

Tsunade has previously gotten to know these shinobi and knew very well that their personalities were practically opposites. Shin was very similar to Naruto in which he was upbeat, loud and impatient. Ami had been the quiet kunoichi, a lone wolf style of ninja and someone who didn't talk to anyone except for those that she was close to.

"You two are some of the brightest and youngest anbu members we have in Konoha. I'm assigning you to a mission of great importance."

"All right sounds awesome!"

Tsunade smiled as Ami rolled her eyes at Shin.

"It is an honor Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade drew a long breath as she began to tell the tale that Jiraiya had told her.

After the basics of the situation were given, Ami carried a blank face while Shin had tilted his head.

"This boy Frederick; you two are assigned to capturing him and taking him away from the akatsuki. You must bring him here to Konoha in any way possible. He is a mystery in any and every way possible to us. That makes him dangerous; it also however makes him vital to Konoha."

"Do you know his location?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"He was taken away by this location," as Tsunade pointed to the river on Ami's map.

"The akatsuki are mysterious but a great threat; they consist of some of the strongest and most feared rogue ninja in the entire world. This will be your most difficult mission to date and one of the most important. If you are able to find any additional intelligence along the way then that would be fantastic. The most important thing however, is getting the target back safely. Do not prioritize information if it means jeopardizing the objective of the mission."

Ami nodded her head while Shin merely raised his arm.

"We got this Lady Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade smiled.

"Dismissed," and with that the two anbu exited that office.

Ami looked over to Shin as she began giving him instructions.

"Listen carefully Shin; pick up any supplies you may need and meet me by the front gates at dusk. I hope you're light on your feet."

Immediately, Ami dashed off to prepare herself for the journey ahead, leaving Shin with a perplexed expression.*

Shin then set off to the local market. He purchased some food that would not perish easily. The shopkeeper at the market always enjoyed the presence of the young man. His witty words and great energy added life to a rather boring day whenever he would visit.

The next place to visit was the anbu headquarters where he would leave Sai a note and pay an important visit to Lord Danzo. He and Sai had both started root training together, but that was something that really brought the duo together; going through the same experience with someone always made for a great and better understanding of who they were.

When he arrived he immediately went to seek out and speak to Lord Danzo.

"Why is it that you have ignored today's training Shin? You of all people should know the consequences of this action."

"Lord Danzo-sama. I was summoned by Lady Tsunade. She has personally picked out a mission for me."

Danzo looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Are you going solo?"

"No sir, I've been assigned to work alongside Ami Kurokawa."

Danzo's expression lightened up just slightly.

"Ah yes, that's the girl that Tsunade won't let me lay a finger on. She has something special about her…very well Shin you are cleared to partake in this mission."

"T-thank you Lord Danzo-sama."

"I also have a task for you to undertake while on this mission. Find out everything you can about this girl. Do anything and everything in your power to get closer to her and find out her abilities and potential."

"Y-yes Lord Danzo-sama."

Shin was no fool; he knew very well that Danzo would not forgive him if he messed this one up. The pressure of being under his command was sometimes surreal. It at times made him feel as if he was betraying the entire Leaf Village…but what choice did he have? He had been orphaned and developed through Danzo. He wrote down a quick note for Sai that very easily read:

_Yo SAI! _

_I'll be back in a couple of days probably for a super awesome mission. Danzo even approved it! Anyway keep up the good work buddy! When I'm back I'll show you how it's done! Keep up those fantastic drawings! _

_You Buddy,_

_Shin_

It had been a great note in his opinion. Shin then gathered his kunai and shuriken and packed up his food items. He tied his sword to his back and put on his anbu mask.

When dusk arrived he found himself at the grand gates of Konoha waiting for the very same kunoichi that had told _him _not to be late.

Finally after some waiting Ami arrived; she motioned for Shin to follow her and they then began their journey together. He would have to find out what kept her whenever they decided to rest.*

**I hope you enjoyed! In case you didn't know, Shin is a real character while Ami is another OC. Big important plot points got to be established you know? Hahaha well anyway I'll have another chapter up in a few hours or by tomorrow morning depending on schedule, most likely up in a few hours though. Oh and don't search up Shin too much because then you'll find out what happens to him and that'll be cheating! ****J**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! So here is chapter 14! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

Finally after some waiting Ami arrived; she motioned for Shin to follow her and they then began their journey together. He would have to find out what kept her whenever they decided to rest.*

The two set off. At first they dashed together through the trees until it reached the darkest part of the night. They were getting close to the river that Tsunade had told them about and directed them to.

After stopping, Shin watched Ami carefully in the moonlight; her brown hair fluently moving with every step she took to inspect the area. For a few moments Shin merely watched her.

Finally she turned to him and took off her anbu mask; her blue eyes watching him cautiously.

"You just going to stand there all night are you going to help set up camp?"

"Oh…sorry."

Shin carefully observed their surroundings. He noted that the grass was fresh; this meant that no one had walked on this land for a notable amount of time. The trees even in the darkness help a strong green color to their leaves. On one tree he noticed some of the branches were dangling low to the ground. Shin collected them and walked over to Ami who was eyeing him suspiciously.

Shin then set the branches onto a mound of dirt and took out a scroll.

"Fire Style: Fire Seal Release!"

Quickly the scroll lit ablaze as Shin dropped it onto the branches.

"You're starting a fire? It's night; you're just asking for us to get spotted."

Shin laughed at her; only making Ami even more confused.

"Scared of fire? I think it really adds to the mood of this place. Instead of it being drastically dreary; I can actually see who you are."

Ami regarded him with some interest.

"So why are you still wearing your mask then?"

Shin took off his mask and sat next to the campfire.

Ami wasn't use to this sort of interaction. She never really had the opportunity to talk to a comrade before. Most just shot her out or listened to her commands without question. This Shin was different…it was as if he actually wanted to talk to her. She was torn. She had learned from Lady Tsunade of the dangers of getting to know your teammates because of the constant chance of doom on the battlefield. In all truth though she really didn't talk to anyone at all; her only true friends were Lady Tsunade and Kakashi Hatake. Perhaps she could talk to this Shin…everyone always talked o highly of him, including Lady Tsunade…perhaps she could trust him.

"So…tell me about yourself Shin."

Shin smiled at her as he began telling her his story. He told her of how he was a young orphan and had been adopted into anbu. Ever since he has declared his loyalty to Konoha and how he was preparing to undertake on a dangerous but important mission with the _angel _of Konoha.

Ami looked away. She knew he was trying to flatter her but in all honesty she wasn't interested in any _companions_…not at the moment at least; she had a lot to do as a kunoichi.

"So what about you Ami; what's your past like?"

Ami hesitated.

"I like to keep memories on the inside."

Shin looked disappointed and Ami felt bad.

She didn't like letting people down…even on trivial things such as this…but if there was one thing she knew, it was that her identity was her greatest weapon as a kunoichi of Konoha. Tsunade had told her that no outsider in the world knew her true identity.

"Can you at least tell me why you were so late?"

Ami smiled at this.

"Haha well sure."

_Immediately, Ami dashed off to prepare herself for the journey ahead, leaving Shin with a perplexed expression.*_

_Well after I left I went to visit my friend Kakashi Hatake. Mostly it was to seek advice on what to take with me for a missing person's type of mission. He told me how he recommended camping out in shifts and how I should make sure to take plenty of water. _

_I got stopped at the market because I couldn't decide on what to buy to take with me. A woman at the market had said someone else dressed like me had bought the following items. So I bought some of the same and the things you didn't get. _

_Sure enough went I went to my home to back everything up and leave it was already night._

"I'm sorry…Shin."

Shin looked at her and started laughing. Ami was confused as nothing she had said was particularly funny.

"You're really interesting Ami…In all honesty I've never met someone as interesting as you."

Ami didn't know how to take this; it was a new line. She had never heard this line from anyone else before.

"Um…thank you Shin I guess that's really nice of you."

Shin smiled.

"You got to tell me more about yourself!"

Ami smiled and laughed softly.

"Maybe some other time Shin. It's time to sleep. Do you want first watch or do you want me to take it?"

"Sleep Ami, I'll watch over this place."

Ami observed Shin carefully; if he had not been a fellow anbu member she would never have had agreed to this. Thankfully Konoha ninja were trustworthy Ami reminded herself. Ami found the softest part of grass and decided to lie down. She took a few easy breaths as she drifted asleep.*

Shin studied Ami as she slept. She looked so…peaceful. Though Shin didn't get any good information for Lord Danzo, it was a start. If he kept making advances on her perhaps she would eventually open up to him.

Shin took a look at the surrounding area; the sky was dark with a few scattered clouds; the stars dazzling from the sky.

Shin began thinking of his first mission objective. He was to recover a boy named Frederick, supposedly full of great chakra. If he had been captured by the akatsuki the organization then how were he and Ami supposed to find them?

That was when Shin heard the noise.*

**Thanks for reading! Review if you're cool! ****J****Now I'm going to bed because I'm tired lol. I got a new really nice bed so that means new ideas from dreams! Hahaha, stay tune for tomorrow! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Thanks for all the review and follows guys and girls! Really makes me happy to continue writing this thing! This has officially been my most successful story in terms of overall views! Thanks! ****J**

It was a little bit after midday, so Frederick did have time to develop his abilities and make some more abilities… He smiled. He was living so many people's dreams by being in this world…he would have to make it worth it.*

The late afternoon treated Frederick gently. He undertook great practice and patience. He perfected numerous justu in just one day. In truth he felt that if he had to fight a skilled opponent he would be able to hold his own. He needed experience but in abilities and natural gifts there was no doubt that Frederick would have an advantage.

As it became night Frederick decided to lie upon the ground and watch the sun set. He used to spend nights with Sophie like this when they lived in New York. They would go to the top of Frederick's apartment building and spend hours just watching the stars together. Frederick would always watch the brightness of the stars reflect off of Sophie and her perfect appearance. Sometimes she would complain that he would spend too much time looking at her instead of the stars but Frederick didn't care. He always felt something so perfect should always have someone admiring it.

Frederick took a deep breath. Here he was in the world of Naruto; he had been captured by the very organization he admired yet disliked. He knew that they were just being used. Frederick couldn't talk to Pein yet. He wanted to tell him how all of this was a mistake, but two things held him back. The first was that he feared that if he altered the time line to desperately things could become unpredictable. The second thing was that Frederick didn't feel that he was at the level to be able to protect himself if and should the akatsuki take it badly. That was why Frederick had converted so much of his energy today to training and advancing his power.

After Frederick stared at the stars he decided there was one more justu to attempt. It would be the most dangerous and most powerful justu yet.

Frederick began climbing the tallest tree he could find. Considering his taijustu was complete garbage he was proud that it only took him about ten minutes. That was when Frederick jumped off the tree to perform his new justu at the land below him. With considerable distance between him and the ground, fear tugged at the brims of Frederick' heart; thankfully he hadn't started falling yet; the last thing he wanted was to be reminded of his leap of faith in New York that had brought him to this world.

Immediately Frederick began making hand signs.

"Ultimate Fire Technique: Flame Death Blast Justu!"

Frederick then took a deep breath as he fired off a considerably large fire blast to the ground. In moments the entire forest was on fire. Frederick didn't know how he felt about the justu; in truth he had intended for the flame blast to be larger, consist of more power, and incorporate a more earthy back to it for greater power but what he had produced was enough.

Frederick then started falling readily towards the lake. The air brushed past Frederick at intense speeds; he felt the sensation of his NYC jump and suddenly he felt sick to his stomach. Frederick had never been scarred of heights before in his life; perhaps the fall killing him changed his mind set.

Finally Frederick fell directly into the center of the water causing a huge splash. Frederick's body ached in pain after falling from such a height but he was alive.

As Frederick swam above the water for air he noticed three figures standing together by the shoreline. It was none other than Itachi, Kakuzu and Pein.*

Pein had been collecting information on the jinchuriki of Konoha; specifically the Kyuubi when Itachi walked in.

"Leader-sama; after observing Frederick's rapid progress I would think it to be best for him to try and enter of fields of fire."

Pein looked at Itachi in complete surprise.

"Itachi, has he really come along that well? Is he truly that powerful? No one has ever been able to cross the fields and fulfill the legend… not even you could cross!"

Itachi eyed Pein with a grim expression.

"The dangers of that place are unspeakable; however I am confident that he can succeed."

"Let's go see this progress then."

As they walked, Kakuzu followed them; mentioning how he had wanted to see the potential of the young money maker.

That was when they saw him performing the powerful fire justu. Itachi began speaking of how the entire day Frederick had been developing powerful justu both new and old; his power was substantial.

Itachi looked over to Pein.

"I believe he is capable; do you agree?"

Pein nodded his head; many powerful ninja had tried to cross the fields only to fail. It had been said that any ninja who could cross the fields of fire, climb the ancient mountains and approach the caves of flame would receive unbelievable justu in the art of fire.

"Follow your schedule with him Itachi; when he is ready guide him to the fields. For your sake I hope he survives."

Kakuzu had been very quiet during the entire conversation; in truth he didn't know much of anything about any legends regarding a field of fire. He did know that a powerful fire ninja meant burning down many homes and getting Kakuzu lots of free, easy money. He began to scheme for how he would be able to convince Frederick to follow his ways. Perhaps by finding out more of what interests Frederick would lead to success. Money buys all, and even though he wouldn't spend a cent; he knew just how to get people to give him what he desires.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I couldn't really concentrate tonight and it's already three A.M. hahaha. I'll get something up tomorrow. Let me know if I mis edited anything in this chapter, I'm too tired to double check ****J**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! Couldn't update yesterday unfortunately… it got too late in the night. I also had some difficulty on deciding how I wanted to word certain things but I finally did come up with it! ****J****Enjoy!**

"Follow your schedule with him Itachi; when he is ready, guide him to the fields. For your sake I hope he survives."

Frederick watched as the forest around him burned from the sheer power of the flames he had casted. He was tired; if he had to practice anymore today he could potentially suffer from chakra exhaustion.

He walked slowly towards the trio conversing, until he saw something peculiar occurring to the fire of the forest. The flames from the trees began to rise and take shapes; the largest and most central shape blocking Frederick's path to the trio of ninja that had been talking.

Frederick looked at the fire as it burned brightly in the sky.

"Another genjustu…hasn't Itachi had enough yet?"

Frederick clapped his hands together but the flames did not dissipate.

Frederick then made a hand sign; "Genjustu Release!"

Frederick had been sure that any genjustu would have been disbanded… he didn't understand what was going on.

Sure enough, neither did the Itachi trio as they began scanning the forest for anyone who could be potentially controlling the flames; Itachi's crimson eyes shining.

The tiny flames then took on the appearance of small birds…no…not birds, phoenixes.

Frederick watched as they were seemingly just flying over his head and around him; as if they didn't want anyone to interfere.

Finally the largest flame took the appearance of a bigger Phoenix than the others. It was bigger than any other phoenix Frederick had ever seen in his life, and he had seen pictures of some nicely sized phoenixes.

"Fire Wielder of the unknown world; enter into the field of flames at your own risk. If you survive you will receive eternal glory in the eyes of the phoenix and the eyes of all shinobi. Come and find me at the entrance to the field if you dare to perfect the art of fire."

The bird raised its wings as the fire it gave off blew out; leaving only ashes. The other phoenixes died in the same way, their fires turning into piles of ashes until no fire remained.

Frederick had never heard of phoenixes in the Naruto world minus the phoenix flower justu. He had heard of snakes, toads and slugs but not phoenixes.

Itachi quickly appeared next to him after several moments of pondering by Frederick.

"What did it say to you?"

"Something about fields of fire," was the best thing Frederick could say while attempting to piece things together in his mind.

"Hn," Itachi looked over to Pein with a reassured look on his face as Pein nodded.

"That's enough training for tonight…let's return to the base."

As the four of them walked off to the base, not too far away two anbu members were investigating the sound of a large blast.

That was when Shin heard the noise.*

At first it didn't sound like anything too impressive until Shin felt the ground moving. Ami woke with a start and shared a look with Shin. The noise was far from their location but they could feel the pure power behind whatever had caused the tremors.

They were both up in minutes as they leaned against trees. Shin placed his hand on the ground, feeling the vibrations to no avail; he was not a specialist in ground tracking.

Ami quickly climbed a tree and was shocked at what she saw. Great smoke was rising from the distance.

"Shin! This way, quickly!"

The duo quickly went off towards the smoke; the tremors of the earth had died off however the smoke had not yet vanished.

As Ami and Shin got closer to the smoke, they noticed the devastation that the land had faced; the sight was horrifying to them.

The trees were seared and the land scorched; the grasses burnt and the area full of smoke.

"What could have caused such a thing?"

Shin merely shook his head; he had no clue as to what did this to the land or what had put the fires to rest.

Ami observed the trees, placing a hand against one softly.

"There's no trace…this is strange. I've never known any forest fire that's gone out on its own, or any ninja that was capable of creating flames like this while putting them out so quickly as well."

Shin paused; "You don't think it could be the boy we're looking for…could it?"

"At the very least it might me him or one of the akatsuki…I don't know why but I guess that's what we have to find out."

Shin nodded his head as they began walking through the terrorized land.*

When Frederick got back to the base, he noticed candles were lit; he was now able to see where he was walking while moving throughout the corridor. As he walked through the hallway, Frederick noticed that the walls had an earthy texture, similar to the valley he had crossed. They were brown, dirt walls with the occasional rock every few feet. Frederick began thinking about the structural flaw of such a hallway; some water and this land would be flooded and uninhabitable…but Zetsu probably was capable of sustaining the land somehow.

Finally they arrived to a neat room; Frederick knew that some places in the Naruto world did have electricity and lights and such but he didn't expect it in the akatsuki base. Pein explained to him how by clicking the little lever the lights on the inside of the base would turn on; they just didn't put any near the entrance or hallways in case any unwanted visitors appeared. The room looked to Frederick as he would think a suburban home would look…well besides the dirt floor of course. They had a long table in the middle of the room, as well as a refrigerator, some cabinets for storage probably, and some minor furniture.

Frederick looked around the room cautiously. It had a home like feel to it but it wasn't anything too out of the ordinary; had this been the room they had held the meeting this morning?

Itachi then pointed to one of the three hallways that this room gave off to.

"That hallway is where your room is."

Itachi then pointed to the next hallway.

"That is where the rest of us stay…you are _not _permitted to go there if you value your life."

Itachi then pointed to the hallway we had walked in from.

"That is the exit… you must not try to escape; you _will_ fail."

Frederick nodded.

"Food is in there if you are hungry; don't keep Kisame waiting tomorrow morning if you know what's good for you."

With that, Pein and Kakuzu left as Itachi pointed towards the fridge.

Frederick walked toward the fridge and opened it. Inside of it were basic food items for cooking as well as some rice balls. Frederick took a pair of rice balls and ate them quietly as Hidan walked into the room.

"Dude! Stop eating balls in the middle of the fucking conference room!"

Frederick glared at his poorly crafted reference but didn't say anything. He finished eating the rice and went to his room; he was really tired.

**So because I feel bad for not updating I'll try and get up another chapter tonight; thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! I hope you enjoy dearest reader! It's very late as I start writing this so hopefully it'll be posted by tonight if not by tomorrow night likely…we shall see! Enjoy!**

Shin nodded his head as they began walking through the terrorized land.*

"So…how did you sleep?"

Ami looked at Shin like he had forty heads.

"We are supposed to be finding out what caused this; not asking about my nap."

"Well did you dream about anything cool? You know like some adventure or something awesome like that?"

Ami looked at Shin curiously; she had read reports of him which alerted her to his personality being upbeat but this was a little bit much for someone in anbu…wasn't it?

She didn't understand how people could be so happy all of the time; life wasn't meant to be some happy fest… if it was there wouldn't be ninjas or fighting or disagreements. People can never truly feel happy; not as long as revenge exists in the world. Ami knew better than to believe the idle thoughts of people who believed in peace; it was impossible for true peace to ever occur, and to her that made life impossible to live happily.

Shin smiled at her, clearly noticing the torn look on her face.

"Something on your mind?"

Ami looked at Shin; should she open up and talk to him? She didn't understand how she felt about him and if she didn't trust him completely then how could she talk about things in her mind? She knew that she had already agreed to opening up to him but she just felt something in her gut holding her back.

"Maybe another time…we need to figure out what happened here before it becomes too late."

"The bitch is right, except your problem is that it is _already _too late."

Both Shin and Ami turned to look at the speaker. It was a man with ghostly white skin, gray hair and wearing the akatsuki robe that had been described to them.

"Careful Shin; he's akatsuki!"

"Kuku kuku Lord Jashin will be happy tonight!"

"Who are you? And don't you ever call my friend such a thing again or you'll regret it punk!" Ami looked at Shin curiously and with alarm; did Shin really believe that this member of akatsuki would tell them his identity? And…did Shin just call her his friend?

The man in the robe grinned as he stared down Shin.

"That bitch is your girlfriend? Man you have some crappy taste. My name is Hidan and I'm about to sacrifice you to Lord Jashin! He loves people with spirits like yours!"

Ami looked horrified and noticed something crimson in the distance as Shin pulled out his sword in defiance.

"Where's your hideout you freak?"

Hidan laughed at them as he showed off his scythe to them. It had three blades and a long metal cable connected to it.

"Why don't you make me tell you?"

Ami was watching from the distance…for some reason she couldn't convince her body to move…nothing like this had never before happened to her before…and he had been in numerous missions, fights and battles.

Shin charged Hidan as Hidan swung his scythe, with a quick sidestep Shin evaded the blades and struck his sword against Hidan's shoulder. It was a killing blow type of attack which pleased Shin…except Hidan was still moving. Hidan quickly shoved his scythe to the right, forcing Shin to leave his sword or take three blades to the face.

Shin couldn't believe that Hidan was still standing.

"What's with the long face you never see someone who's immortal before?"

Shin didn't know how to respond to this…that couldn't be possible right? He looked over to Ami only to see her passed out on the ground…how had that happened?

Hidan then pulled out the sword from his bleeding should as he threw it towards Ami while he charged Shin.

"Crap!" Shin had to think quickly as he made a quick hand sign.

"Time's up! MWHAHAHAHA!"

Hidan vigorously slashed his scythe into Shin; Hidan was certain that he had gotten him good until a puff of smoke exploded in his place revealing a log. Hidan looked over to the girl only to see that Shin had taken a sword wound to protect her.

Quickly Shin dug out the sword that had struck his left arm. He placed it back in its holster as he picked up the unconscious body of his comrade. Hidan charged him as Shin back stepped into a tree trunk. Shin knew he was in a bad position when another man in a black cloak appeared between him and Hidan. The man was the spitting image of Itachi Uchiha. He grabbed Shin's throat and forced his head up until the only thing Shin saw were the legendary crimson eyes he had heard so much about.

The last thing he heard was Hidan's whiny voice.*

"Fuck you pretty boy; you're supposed to let me fuck them up!"

Frederick glared at Hidan's poorly crafted reference but didn't say anything. He finished eating the rice and went to his room; he was really tired.*

As Frederick slept he dreamt of Sophie; her image was the only thing still connecting him to his memories of the real world. Her smile made him remember all the good times he had had in New York. Her tears would remind him of all his dark secrets and awful memories…thankfully he hadn't lost his temper in his sleep.

When Frederick woke up in the morning he looked out the window by his nightstand; it was dawn; thankfully he hadn't slept until noon or some other late hour.

As he walked out of his room he noticed across the hall was door that hadn't been there in yesterday. When he approached the door and attempted to open it he realized it was locked. He would have to ask Kisame about it later… Frederick then went and washed in the bathroom before going into the main meeting room.

When he entered the room Pein, Hidan, Konan, and Itachi all seemed to be having an intense conversation at the main table as Deidara and Kisame were the only two sitting on the couch to the side of the room, eating quietly.

Itachi was the first person to notice him.

"Hn," was all that Itachi needed to say to attract the looks of his fellow colleagues.

Suddenly everyone in the room was eyeing Frederick.

"Um…good morning!"

Everyone grunted a response as Frederick walked to the fridge. He picked out the first things he saw and ate them quickly.

Kisame was watching him as the rest of members were quiet at the table.

Frederick then walked out and Kisame followed him out the door.*

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it's less than action packed towards the end and it's short but I'm just waiting for the perfect time to write a super sized chapter hahaha. Review ****J**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello reader! I told you I'd update and I stay true to things like that! ****J****I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the story!**

The last thing he heard was Hidan's whiny voice.*

The next time Shin heard anything was when he was in a large dark room with just one single torch lighting up the room. He attempted to move but was seemingly chained to a wall. To his left was Ami; he could barely make out who it was at first but once her eyes opened he was certain; no other person processed eyes as blue as hers.

Her eyes looked empty…as if she had been infiltrated mentally.

"Ami…are you okay?"

Her weak expression she gave didn't make Shin feel any better. How were they going to escape? Why were they still alive in the first place…did the akatsuki want them to talk? In that case… they would have no choice.

"Shin…we have to take our pills...for that is the only way we can protect our knowledge."

From the corner of the room a deep and dark voice laughed at them cruelly.

"Don't worry about that…they've already been removed; compliments of having an ex-anbu in our organization."

Ami nodded her head slowly. She began thinking of Itachi…it was no surprise their secret fail safe plan had been discovered. This was it then…her theory of peace never truly existing had come true in time to send her and Shin to their demise.

The strange thing was that as Ami looked to Shin he didn't seem down, like he was confident that they would survive.

"Oh wow! You're so big and strong! You have to chain me up because you're scarred to fight me!"

Ami looked at him; he had completely lost his mind…and his life.

The man merely laughed coldly at him. He had a deep voice even though Ami couldn't identify him. It definitely wasn't the man that had ambushed them in the woods. She was also certain that Itachi Uchiha didn't speak or laugh in this fashion.

"Tell me everything you know about Konoha's jinchuriki and Konoha's defenses and I may kill you quickly rather than slowly."

Shin and Ami exchanged looks; they had both been trained in resisting torture, but they couldn't help but feel as if their lives for going to end.

Ami was truly upset with herself; if only she had trained more or tried harder…then perhaps she could have prevented this whole situation.

Shin on the other hand was smiling; it seemed even being in a situation this fragile and desperate was not enough to tone him down.

The man who sat in the shadows gave off another bone chilling laugh as he spoke.

"Kuku kuku…you have chosen my favorite of the two options; I hope you enjoy torture."

Ami took at deep breath; this wouldn't be easy.*

Frederick then walked out and Kisame followed him out the door.*

Frederick knew that Kisame was extremely powerful; not only had Pein once bragged and said he processed the most chakra in the akatsuki, but he was incredibly powerful. He completely understood why he had been chosen as the taijustu trainer for not only was he great friends with Itachi, but he was superior to the taijustu master of Guy.

"Itachi spoke very highly of you, kid; I hope you're not just some one hit wonder."

Frederick took a moment to think about it. He hadn't ever really been the sporty type of person. He did notice that he had more energy in this world but he wasn't very adept at running around or moving at great speeds. He did notice he could jump higher and his overall speed was better but he didn't understand how he could be trained in taijustu…what would he have to do five hundred punches or something?

Finally they arrived at a large open plain. Frederick had no idea where this place was but it was large and he couldn't make out the end to it. Overall the plain was just simple grass as far as the eye could see with the forest they emerged from behind them.

Kisame who had been carrying his signature sword cast it to the side.

"You have until night to land a punch on me; you may not use any justu except for your own physical abilities. It has been said that to learn something properly you have to dive head first into it; in this case try not to splatter your head too badly."

Kisame grinned as he stood still; waiting for Frederick to attack.

"I don't get any hints or anything?"

Kisame laughed at Frederick.

"That _was_ your hint."

Frederick frowned as he took a position ready to strike at Kisame.

Frederick ran forward towards the clearly amused Kisame. His speed wasn't anything exceptional but it was considerably faster than how he used to be able to run.

As Frederick got close enough to Kisame he formed a fist and attempted to punch him in the face, but as his punch got to Kisame; he simply moved his fist and twirled around Frederick's arm, ultimately bringing Frederick down to a knee from the pain he now felt in his arm.

Kisame grinned at how easy this was.

"Wow kid, you're worse than I thought if you're going to punch like that."

Frederick didn't hesitate as he lifted his other leg and attempted to knee Kisame in the stomach. Frederick surprised himself with how terrific his strength was now that he was in this world; a move like this would have been terrific on the subway.

The knee to Kisame's stomach made impact as Kisame laughed after the blow.

"Not bad kid, you have some force, but you still didn't punch m-"

Kisame was interrupted with Frederick's other arm slamming into his face.

Kisame immediately let go of Frederick's arm as he jumped back quickly from Kisame. Frederick smiled; not only had he been successful but he found out that he could do some really cool defensive moves.

"Wow kid, you've actually impressed me; I guess I underestimated you. Well I have an idea and I hope you like presents."

Frederick looked at Kisame with a confused look as Kisame began to perform a summoning from a scroll he had pulled out.

Frederick watched as from the smoke appeared a small sword wrapped in a similar way to Samahada.

"This was the blade I used to slay Fuguki Suikazan! That's when I got Samahada. In all honesty I will never need this blade again, and a katana like this suits your style. You're very resourceful and pull off quick kills. When I eliminated the squad I was supposed to protect I needed to be quick so they wouldn't get the intelligence Fuguki attempted to give away."

Frederick nodded slowly; he had a basic understanding of Kisame but he had trouble remembering what had happened in his past.

Kisame handed the blade over to Frederick, who then unwrapped the newly received blade from its bandaging.

Frederick observed the small blade; in a way it was similar to Sasuke's but different.

Frederick then proceeded to swing it around lightly as he got a feel for the blade.

Kisame then picked up Samahada.

"The way you're built you'll never be a true taijustu threat nut if you can learn how fight smart when up close; you'll be a real threat."

Frederick nodded slowly as he placed the holster to his back.

"You're next challenge is to defeat me in a sword fight."

Frederick and Kisame exchanged grins at each other.

This was turning out to be something really special.*

**Thanks for reading! I've done a lot of research on the backgrounds of characters to really make this story special. ****J****I would love to continue writing but its late haha. Review if you want ****J**


	19. Chapter 19

**Boy is it hot in this room! I have a lot of things running in the room I write in. It includes a laptop that's always boiling hot and a YouTube capable TV for musical support in righting and it always goes to like 80 degrees at midnight. Now for me that typically resides in a more moderate high sixty low seventy type of environment it's tough to write in. Can't complain though I'm very fortunate to be able to write this and listen to music at the same time. ****J****I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

This was turning out to be something really special.*

Kisame and Frederick had been practicing for hours. The amount of sword blows exchanged was astonishing; any person who had viewed the battle would have been in shock at the pure effort displayed by the two wielding the blades.

Kisame had been incredibly impressed by Frederick's development in such a short period of time.

At the very first moment their blades crossed Kisame had been deliberately holding back; that was until Frederick showed the moves of a true prodigy. He didn't try to attack viciously but in a conservative way. Frederick used his blade as an extension to his ninjustu without the fancy flashes or tricks. He battled swiftly, seeking strategies and openings. As Kisame watched him fight he became reminded of Itachi; if Itachi ever fought with a sword this would be how Kisame pictured it to occur.

Kisame smiled at the boy's progress; so this was what it is like to have an apprentice.

"What's the matter Kisame-sama, done already?"

Kisame laughed at the boy as he slammed Samahada at the ground. The sword couldn't decide whose chakra it liked more as both ninja processed a tremendous amount of chakra.

"Don't you know what time it is kid? It's almost night time already."

Kisame was also surprised with how much the boy's speed and strength had increased in just a few hours of sparring, as if he had all this inside him all along and he was finally letting it all out.

Frederick shrugged his shoulders; he had really enjoyed fighting Kisame. It was just so natural to him in reading his moves and executing a counter strike.

"You're going to need your energy for your duel with Itachi tomorrow. The night after that you're going to a very dangerous place…it would be wise to not over exert yourself today."

Kisame had been serious but Frederick laughed at him.

"You sound so motherly Kisame!"

Kisame grunted in amusement as they began to walk back to base.*

Ami took at deep breath; this wouldn't be easy.*

Ami was completely correct; she and Shin had been separated and were both exposed to different types of torture.

Ami was taken out of the room and taken to another room; leaving Shin behind.

She had been blindfolded but had a hand on her back guiding her to her destination.

Finally they arrived and she was placed onto a chair; immediately, her blindfold was taken off. The room was dark and empty except for the presence of one torch a few feet in front of her.

That was when she noticed the other person in the room. She couldn't tell exactly who it was but they were kneeled behind the torch, just out of range of the flame's light.

"This is your one and only chance; tell me who you are, what you were doing in this territory and anything you know about Konoha's jinchuriki or suffer."

Ami laughed at this threat.

"I've been trained in withstanding torture my entire life; you really think you can get me to talk?"

"Hn."

Ami watched as the figure showed up their crimson eyes, and she knew this wasn't just any person; it was Itachi Uchiha.

"Y-you're Itachi!"

"Reconsidering your choice?"

Ami knew all about his part in the Uchiha massacre; how he had slaughtered all those villagers. Everyone knew of how awful he was…but the tone in his voice made Ami really wonder if he was really such a bad hardcore criminal.

Perhaps he was talking like this to try and convince Ami to talk…

Ami also knew of the dangers of those eyes of his. Once Kakashi had explained to her the amount of pain he had received from Itachi; it was so bad it took Lady Tsunade to properly heal him.

Ami was testing her options; if she only gave away minor things and found a way to escape, she and Shin would be able to get out of here alive…maybe.

"My name is Ami."

Itachi waited as if wondering if she would say more.

"Your full name."

"Ami Kurokawa."*

Shin and Ami had been separated and were both exposed to different types of torture.

Shin wasn't sure what was going to happen Ami but them both being separated didn't boost his confidence.

The man that came out of the shadows to face Shin had green eyes and a crossed out headband from Takigakure.

"You're going to start answering some questions or your life will end, painfully slow."

"And how's that going to happen tough guy?"

From the shadows another figure crept out, Shin couldn't tell any distinguished figures about the person except that they were carrying a vial.

"Inside this vial is one of my special blends of poison. It will infect your body like a disease and kill you off slowly. No amount of medicine or medical ninjustu will be able to save you. The cure only works if given to you right away."

Shin watched as the man opened the vial to the poison.

The man with the headband then slammed Shin's head against the wall and held his mouth open while the other man poured the vial of poison down Shin's throat.

Shin shuddered as it entered his body.

The man that had held his mouth opened laughed harshly at this.

The man with the vial was the next to speak.

"In my hand is the cure to this poison. I'd say you have about an hour to talk; so if you don't want to die a slow and painful death you'll start talking…now."*

**Short chapter with a late posting but I'll make up for it. I'll probably have the next chapter up tonight at some awfully late time hahaha. Thanks for reading! ****J**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well I'm very excited to say that this chapter is number twenty in this story! I checked out the bar graph thingy to see how many views this story has gotten and I was happy to see that it had over a thousand views! It's been my most viewed story ever so I have to say thank you all for that! I like that I have five reviews from that many views hahaha but whatever I'm just happy this written text gets so much attention. Once again I thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"In my hand is the cure to this poison. I'd say you have about an hour to talk; so if you don't want to die a slow and painful death you'll start talking…now."*

Shin didn't flinch; he was many things but he was no coward.

"You'll get nothing out of me."

The two men in the shadows watched him carefully from their positions.

"So be it; I have some bounties to collect."

With that one of the men left the room, leaving the one with the vial.

"Is intelligence really worth your life? Think about how overrated loyalty really is. Konoha would never send any after you; you'll just be kept an undercover mistake while they create a lie to shadow who you are."

"My life belongs to Konoha; I will never betray it."

"Pitiful fool; scream if you change your mind. I'd say you have just minutes before its incurable."

The man with the vial then left the room; leaving Shin to hang among his chains; he would not give in to this…even at the cost of his own life.*

"Ami Kurokawa."*

"Why were you two in this location?"

"Shin and I had been on a long term mission to Takigakure and were on our way back. We took one final campout when we heard a great explosion and went to investigate what was going on."

Ami was cautious to make her story seem as believable as possible, even giving up Shin's name as a sign to Itachi that she was telling the truth.

"What was your objective in Takigakure?"

"That's classified information."

"Hn."

Ami drew a breath as she knew that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"Konoha sent us to locate anything we could find in regards to the village, whether it be their jinchuriki or hero water; we were unsuccessful in finding any of it."

Itachi eyed her carefully.

"So what was your _real_ mission?"

"I told you that's what it was!"

Suddenly Ami found herself staring into Itachi's crimson eyes.

She then couldn't stop thinking about Tsunade's assignment to her; who she was and information regarding the village as well as Kakashi-sama.

That was when Ami realized that Itachi had successfully made her think those thoughts.

"Y-you…you bastard!"

Itachi leaned back and turned away from Ami, as if to think about the information he had processed.

Ami couldn't believe that she had let herself look at Itachi…she knew how dangerous those eyes of his were.

"Your interrogation is complete. You will be taken back to your cell and likely executed. Enjoy your final moments of life while they last."

Ami couldn't believe what had happened. She had failed everybody…herself, Konoha, and Shin; as Itachi blindfolded her, she refused to walk. Ami was devastated internally; she hadn't even been tortured and she felt like everything she trained for…everything her whole life had been dedicated too had been vanquished.

Itachi picked her up and he walked for an abundance of time.

Eventually Itachi stopped walking as Ami heard other voices.

"Did you get it out of her Itachi? This one was too stubborn and will die painfully slow from poison."

Ami felt panic surge through her body. Shin had not talked and had been poisoned and even knowing he was going to die he still kept his loyalty.

"Hn."

Another voice then spoke.

"Just let the two rot together in there."

Sure enough she was dropped and her blindfold removed as the door was sealed shut.

Ami looked at Shin who was chained to the wall in remorse.

"Are you okay Ami? They didn't get any information from me…how about you?"

Ami looked at Shin with a teary expression.*

Kisame grunted in amusement as they began to walk back to base.*

"You know kid; tomorrow you're going to be fighting Itachi. A lot of the guys are going to be watching from the sidelines; everyone's curious as to why Pein kept you alive and to why Itachi vouched for you. You better not disappoint everyone, maybe even our guests will be alive to see it hahaha."

Frederick laughed at Kisame and began thinking of the last part of the sentence.

"I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve Kisame; don't you worry about how I handle myself on the battlefield…and what guests are you talking about?"

Kisame laughed at Frederick words; he enjoyed the kid's presence that was for sure. He was very curious to see how things would pan out over the next few days.

"Just some prisoners…nothing special."

Frederick made a mental note on the subject.

Finally they arrived to the hideout; as they approached the main meeting room they began to hear the voices of what was seemingly an active meeting.

Itachi was the first they heard speaking.

"Konoha is after Frederick; there is no denying such a fact; however I do not believe that moving him to Amegakure will aid in his development. Such a move will delay his advancements and he could truly be a vital member of akatsuki as a wildcard factor."

The next voice they heard was feminine; belonging to the beautiful and powerful Konan.

"Amegakure in under our full control; it is our main base of operations besides the fact that we use this base for the sealing of jinchuriki. We would be able to watch and monitor him quickly without any external interference."

Itachi spoke again.

"When we first received this boy he was nothing else than a mere peasant. Look at how drastic he has developed in just two days of training from me and Kisame. If you come and watch our duel tomorrow you shall see just how vital it is that he remains in this land."

Hidan's chatty voice was the next heard.

"You're practically the same age as him dipshit; doesn't that make you a boy too?"

Frederick knew that Hidan would have received a crimson glare for that comment.

Pein's voice was the next one heard.

"They are arriving now; we shall reconvene on this matter after tomorrow's duel."

Frederick began running down the hall; he knew that Kisame was giving him a strange glance but Frederick had heard something he needed to confirm.

_"__Konoha is after Frederick."_

What did that mean? It couldn't have meant that Jiraiya and Naruto had went searching for him…could it…could they be the prisoners?

As he burst into the room he felt every eye from every member was on him.

Frederick looked around the room.

Hidan looked bored, Kakuzu was not present; nor was Zetsu. Deidara and Sasori both looked bored almost, Itachi had an intense look on his face as both Konan's and Pein's faces were indifferent.

"The room across mine is locked; what's in there and why is it locked?"

Pein studied him.

"That room was created for storage of some very dangerous poisons handcrafted by Sasori-san."

"Like Sasori-dana needs to waste any more time on his crappy art."

Sasori glared at Deidara for his word choice.

"You have prisoners; as an honorary member of akatsuki I request to see them."

Pein raised his eyebrows at the comment, looking suspiciously at the now entering Kisame who was avoiding eye contact with Pein.

Konan looked troubled as she watched the situation. Itachi looked overall pained.

"An honorary member is granted protection from outsiders; they have no right to become a part of situations that do not pertain to them."

"But this involves me; those you captured from Konoha only came here because Konoha has interest in me."

Pein paused as Konan began to speak.

"Letting you see the ones that wished to capture you would be counterproductive."

Frederick knew that Konan was right in this manner but he couldn't believe it; it would be his fault that these ninja died. The way Konan talked about them made him feel as if they weren't Naruto and Jiraiya, but it still wouldn't be right for these ninja to die.

Frederick walked over to the fridge and took out some water and a rice ball. He ate and drank quickly as all eyes were still on him.

"I am eligible to make my own decisions. Akatsuki is made up of some of the strongest criminals in the world. Do you really believe that I can spoil your plans so easily? I trust that you all had them blindfolded for most of the time they were here. Even if I saw them and they escaped; they wouldn't know anything else other than what Konoha already knows."

Pein looked at Frederick suspiciously.

"And what exactly does Konoha already know and better yet how do you know it?"

"I read the bingo book of the great ninja Jiraiya before I was captured. Konoha only knows that Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki are a part of Akatsuki."

The room was silent as no one spoke.

"I'm going to go see these so called prisoners."

Pein called out after him.

"Frederick! Akatsuki has given you hospitality and a place to live; are you truly going to betray that just to see some prisoners?"

"You've already interrogated them, and considering your reputation; killing two additional anbu will only make matters worse. If we clear their minds of this event and release them, then akatsuki will still be in the clear from the world."

Pein didn't know how to reply to this; Konan on the other hand, did.

"How are you going to erase their memories? Are you saying you're able to delete someone's memories?"

Frederick nodded at Konan.

"I've created a justu that allows for me to cloud someone's memories. They will not be able to remember what I cloud; however there is a singular cure to their memory; it is seeing the person that casted the justu on them."

Frederick paused.

"The technique is not strong enough to cloud up too many memories; at most a day but for this situation…it is enough."

The tension in the room was incredibly thick; so much so that perhaps even Samahada would not be able to cut it.

Hidan even kept his mouth shut; it was extremely surprising that he had managed to do that.

Konan looked to Pein.

"I am fine with that…Leader-sama?"

Pein grumbled… "Very well then…Itachi and Kisame will follow you during your…_task_.

"Thank you Leader-sama."

Frederick bowed respectfully as he walked down his hallway; Kisame followed him as did Itachi. Deidara then stood up and followed them as well.

"Deidara…where are you going?"

"I wanna see this justu!"

Sasori laughed at him as he stood up and walked alongside Deidara as well.

Hidan walked out of the room claiming he had to go perform some sacrifices which in turn left Konan and Pein in the room alone.

"That child…has guts."

Konan giggled at the expression.

"We will see what he truly has tomorrow."

Pein nodded.

As Frederick walked down the corridor he finally reached the door in where the so called prisoners were being held.

Itachi opened the door to the room.

"I'm not going to perform the justu right away…I need to talk to these two first. Itachi can come in but I'd prefer if the rest of you wait outside for now."

Kisame nodded as Deidara looked at Sasori.

"Sasori-dana does not like to be kept waiting…take your time!"

Sasori glared at Deidara as the door closed behind Itachi.

Ami looked up at the two new visitors to enter her room.

Ami was broken…she had confessed to Shin everything about how she had been mentally penetrated by Itachi.

Shin looked at the two figures that had entered the room. Shin was having trouble looking at them; the poison had infiltrated his body and was burning out every part of him…he could barely focus, let alone talk.

Frederick studied the faces of the too. The boy he recognized from the anime…he couldn't quite place a finger on it but he looked familiar. When Frederick looked at the girl his heart skipped a beat. She…she looked so much like Sophie. She had long brown hair and unusual blue eyes… Frederick felt like he was looking at the narutoverse version of Sophie.*

**Alright I'll end this chapter here because the next part will lead into the next chapter anyway so yeah. Review to celebrate twenty chapters! ****J**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! Thankfully it's still August and I can continually post at a near daily rate! I hope you enjoy this awesome chapter! ****J**

Frederick felt like he was looking at the narutoverse version of Sophie.*

Ami couldn't make out the figure that was looking at her so intently. The figure was smaller than the other members…what did they want with her now?

"Itachi, what's her name?"

Ami looked at the figure again…the voice wasn't as deep as some of the other members.

"Her name is Ami Kurokawa of Konoha," Itachi then pointed to the other anbu.

"He is known as Shin from Konoha."

Frederick had heard the name Shin before but he couldn't quite place it…at the very least he knew that he wasn't supposed to die here; searching for him.

"Ami, why did Tsunade send you here?"

Ami looked at the voice curiously…he spoke as if he comfortable with her.

Itachi looked at Frederick quietly. He didn't understand how he knew some of the things he did, but was ignorant of other factors.

"Wh-who are you?"

"My name is Frederick; I'm here to clear your memories of this and set you free."

Ami nodded her head slowly as Shin attempted to look at Frederick.

"Itachi you can let the others in now."

With that, Itachi opened the doors to allow Kisame, Deidara and Sasori to enter.

Frederick took a breath as he formed a hand sign.

"Kisame, bring the two of them together and blindfold them."

Kisame did as asked, as the two ninja were blindfolded.

"Forbidden Justu: Mind Shroud!"

Slowly a thick mist appeared around the bodies of Ami and Shin as Frederick focused his chakra on the memories regarding this place.

After a moment their bodies went still.

"Alright…it is done. Itachi; please take them to the outskirts of Konoha."

Kisame spook next.

"Why Itachi?"

"He knows the place the best; he is the most responsible in _not_ killing them and will be the quickest."

Deidara was the next to speak.

"So who made that a forbidden technique? It's not even _that_ powerful."

Sasori glared at Deidara for saying that.

"Brat; it's a technique that attacks one mind; mental attacks are considered low blows when not used for intelligence purposes…especially this technique."

Deidara glared at Sasori for a moment until Itachi broke the silence by lifting the two anbu bodies.

"Kisame will come with me; Frederick; get some sleep, you will need it for tomorrow's battle."

With that, Itachi and Kisame walked out of the room.

Deidara announced that he would go and work on some clay while Sasori lingered; observing Frederick tentatively.

"Can I help you Sasori-sama?"

Sasori raised a hand signaling Frederick to follow as Sasori walked down the hallway.

They continued walking until they reached the empty conference room, and they continued walking as they went down the third and only hallway Frederick had not yet been in.

Finally they arrived to a closed door that Sasori opened.

"This is my room; come here."

Sasori motioned to a circular carpet in his room; it was facing a large stone pillar with writing on it.

"I have to retrieve something from my storage room; until then feel free to read this tale."

Sasori walked to a back room as Frederick began to read the written story.

_"When you're alone all you think about is dying, but when there are two of you, all you think about is surviving."_

_A man looked at those words and thought back to his past. A world so beautiful, crushed into a horrible abyss of doom…_

_The man silently began sobbing; he had ran out of tears after watching his parents be murdered by the first attack, and observing his own siblings be attacked and destroyed by foreign enemies._

_The man clenched his fists at the memory._

_He remembered the constant kunai being thrown, as he held his head down in his decayed home, carefully holding on to his only kunai, begging for survival; he had one he had to protect..._

_He lived in that house for an additional year... Alone._

_After a year, he began to run out of food in his home; when he finally left, he only saw exactly what he had feared._

_Death and devastation everywhere. The very earth itself was scarred after intense battles and incomprehensible damage._

_The man walked forward.  
He knew he had to find her._

_For the better part of two years the man traveled, he encountered very few people; just twice, in which both times they perished before the man could save them._

_He continued his travels, alone._

_Finally after having walked a distance of over 1,000 miles, the man fell down upon the door of her old home._

_The man stopped and looked at the door in which he fell upon. He remembered the first time he opened that door and saw her._

_She had stood in front of the door, as if she was questioning whether or not she should have opened it._

_And then finally their eyes met._

_They had studied each other's eyes for nearly a century before the man closed the door and opened it again, the girl still standing there. He had blinked his eyes in disbelieve that such a beautiful thing could exist. **_

_The man then stood up from where he had fallen and opened the door._

_Standing there was that very angel  
He had first seen ten years ago when he was of sixteen years._

_She looked at him shocked; the man stared into her eyes, before they embraced each other. They were finally reunited._

_They traveled together, and brought hope to everywhere they went; that love still existed in a world of pain and warfare._

_They eventually settled into a home they named: "Destiny Cliff, the place where all your dreams come true."_

_It attracted numerous refugees daily, so the man would go and scavenge for resources._

_Then the day came._

_It started off with a soft, brief rain and a surprisingly gentle wind, something that hadn't been seen in years._

_The man was out scavenging for resources, when suddenly he heard the scream._

_He bolted to the location as quickly as he could. The rain grew to a heavier form and the wind picked up in speed._

_Thunder could be heard in the distance as the man finally arrived to the location of the scream._

_His love, the perfect angel; the beauty of all the world was being held off the side of their home. The man holding her by the wrist held a kunai to her head._

_Finally the shinobi saw the man, and displayed to the world the darkest smile ever seen, before pulling the slicing the girl's throat._

_Lightning flashed and streaked through the sky as the heavens cried._

_The girl then fell from their home; soaring into the ocean beneath._

_The man cried out but could only watch as she flew off as the angel she truly was._

_The entire world shook violently and the murderer lost his balance and fell from the cliff._

_After years of sobs, tears finally reached the man again._

_All those that had lived on the cliff came to comfort the man, but to no success, as he truly missed her._

_However he knew that she would have wanted him to defend those who had taken refuge at the cliffs._

_He cared about them all, as if they were his family._

_He wasn't truly alone._

_He never was..._

_For her angel watched over him for the remainder of his long life._

_Long live Love; the eternal art.* _

After Frederick read the story; he began thinking of his own story with Sophie. No the story wasn't the same but in a way the story was similar…

Sasori returned carrying a small vial in his hand.

"Love exists in a form of eternal beauty; you have a long journey ahead of you. Take this cure-all antidote and use it to preserve something you feel is important."

Frederick looked at Sasori curiously.

"Why are you helping me like this Sasori?"

Sasori merely shook his head as he sent Frederick away.

Frederick began to walk back to the main conference room as he began to think of tomorrow's battle.

Everyone was building the pressure…why was this so important?

As Frederick walked past the conference room Hidan had returned and was eating some food.

"Yo chick; hope you die tomorrow by getting fried!"

Frederick ignored Hidan as he walked down his own hallway.

Frederick washed and then entered his bed.

He closed his eyes and focused on sleeping; he prayed for a dreamless night.*

**Hi! Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read! Late update due to a family birthday. Review please! ****J**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Updates will be slow until Tuesday but I will do my best! Feel free to review and let me know how you all feel about the story. Birthday parties keep me away from writing. ****L****Well I'm sorry this is late but I'm glad I've got it here! ****J**

He closed his eyes and focused on sleeping; he prayed for a dreamless night.*

If only he could have achieved such a wish.

As he drifted off into sleep, the dreams began at an alarming rate.

His first dream was easy; Frederick was just floating around, occasionally sitting on a puffy white cloud. It was light, easy and simple; in fact it was relaxing.

The soft sensation didn't last too long as the image changed quickly after that.

Frederick was standing in the middle of what seemed to be, a rather large grassland; a slight breeze blew against the land, as from the sky; Frederick noticed a small golden spherical light gently falling from the sky.

The light began to take shape in front of Frederick as he shielded his eyes from the pure light of the transformation.

When the light died down Frederick couldn't believe his eyes. Standing in front of him was Sophie; watching him gently with that careful expression she always had. She was dressed in a white gown, her hair was braided beautifully and she had white fluffy wings like an angel.

Sophie's eyes watched Frederick as if taking in his appearance. She smiled at him as Frederick walked to stand closer to her. Frederick then put his arms around her and embraced her; for a moment he had forgotten what it had been like to hold someone he cared deeply about.

The dream faded after that and transformed into something different.

Frederick was outside of the hideout; in a place where he assumed he would be facing Itachi. As he stood in this place across from him stood Itachi with many members observing carefully; Kakuzu was selling snacks.

Frederick took a fighting stance when suddenly he felt crippled; he attempted to perform a justu only for nothing to happen. Itachi walked to him and…killed him.

Frederick had had many dreams before in his life however; he had never before physically died in one of his dreams. It didn't make sense…he knew that Itachi wouldn't kill him tomorrow…but something felt off…perhaps if it wasn't Itachi then would it be the place he was getting sent to?

When Frederick awoke in the morning he felt decent; which was great considering how he had expected to feel awful from those dreams.

Frederick stood and immediately went to wash in the bathroom; after bathing and preparing himself he stood and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His appearance had changed a bit; he was slightly more fit and bulkier.

As Frederick walked down the corridor for breakfast he made a hand sign…just to make sure he still had chakra; thankfully he did. Perhaps those dreams he had were symbolic and not physically true in nature. He had also strapped on his sword to his back; better safe than sorry if this duel came out to be some serious battle.

When Frederick entered the conference room; no one was present. He went to the bridge and pulled out a fruit and rice ball as he ate diligently. He drank some water and stretched a bit prior to exiting the conference room.

As he walked throughout the corridor to exit he felt uneasy about all drama around this duel. Everyone was taking a high level of interest in this…as if everyone was looking for something specific.

They didn't think he was a jinchuriki did they? No…if so they would have already attempted to take it from him.

Frederick walked continuously to the outside when at the end of the hallway Kisame was waiting for Frederick.

"Come on kid; everyone's waiting for you…it was smart that you brought your sword; Itachi isn't as superior in close quarters kenjustu as you are."

Frederick nodded his head as he followed Kisame out of the hideout and into the secretive forest surrounding the hideout.

After a short distance of walking they came about a clearing in the forest; rich with grassland Frederick looked around.

The setting was the same as his dream when he had seen Sophie.

Frederick looked up into the clouds as if wondering if they would drop her spirit to see him…but nothing ever fell from the heavens. The clouds were puffy and white, lush and soft in appearance. In the distance there were darker clouds; perhaps even heading in this direction.

Frederick then took note of Itachi standing with his back turned to him in the middle of the field. Frederick also took note of the members of akatsuki that were present. Besides Kisame who had guided him to this very location was Deidara and Sasori; Hidan close by with Kakuzu who was trying to convince everyone to take bets on how they felt this battle would go. Frederick also could feel Zestu's presence though he wasn't in viewable range.

Frederick also noticed that Pein himself was standing in the forest shadows; obviously observing the scene with great interest. Konan was standing besides Pein watching Frederick with relative interest.

"Well wish me luck Kisame; I'll show you all what I got!"

Kisame made an amused face as looked at Frederick.

"Try not to die in front of everyone and embarrass yourself kid."

Frederick smiled at Kisame as he began to walk forward towards Itachi's figure.

This time; Kisame did not follow alongside Frederick.

Frederick felt something strange in himself…normally in moments where he was about to get into a fight he would have a short burst of adrenaline, but this time he felt more calm but just as pumped up. It was difficult to describe as Frederick himself didn't understand the feeling. Frederick took some more steps forward when Itachi turned around.

With his crimson eyes flaring he said;

"Are you reading to begin?"*

**I'm sorry I'm so late with this update but I haven't had any time to write. The very next few chapters I write will the ones I'm personally excited for! I really hope you all have enjoyed this story so far and if not that's fine too haha. I don't mind being flamed? Is that the term? I don't know haha but a story like this is special to me. Once I finish it I'll probably go back and edit and do the things I've meant to do. (Like give chapter titles or song recommendations during each chapter.) Anyway have a wonderful day, afternoon or night! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry about the space between updates right now just because of birthdays, lessons and other things. The good thing is this weekend I should be able to update plentifully followed with a drought! Hahaha but don't worry; this story isn't over until it hits the ending which is a long ways away. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to do so! ****J**

"Are you ready to begin?"*

Frederick drew a breath as looked at the sky. The storm clouds were moving in this direction and would probably be here soon.

"I'm ready."

The onlookers watched closely as Itachi began walking slowly towards Frederick.

Frederick was prepared for this; he knew of the majority of Itachi's techniques and his battle style. He always wanted to end fights quickly because he was more of a natural pacifist.

Suddenly Itachi did something Frederick didn't expect. Shadow clones appeared out of seemingly random thin air and began walking towards Frederick.

Frederick knew what this was; Itachi would use explosive clones to throw off an opponent's balance. Frederick knew exactly how to deal with this though.

He quickly began producing hand signs as he prepared to fire off justu when he noticed one clone run towards him; Frederick immediately did a cartwheel through the air to avoid the clone.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Justu!"

With the flames fired off at the attacking clone it dissipated…through water. They hadn't been shadow clones at all; they were water clones…that meant!

Frederick turned around only to see a pair of water dragons flying towards him at full speed; from above came great fire balls from another pair of clones. The original Itachi was standing still in his starting position just watching him…

That was when Frederick realized he was making a fool of himself. He formed a hand sign and focused his chakra to a central point in his body.

Immediately all the clones, the water dragons and fireballs were gone. There was only Itachi standing there.

"Nice genjustu there Itachi…you actually had me fooled for a second."

Itachi then charged towards him at a high speed.

Frederick did a back flip before Itachi got to close and pulled out his blade and charged Itachi himself.

Itachi had pulled out a kunai and as they clashed together Frederick realized just how strong Itachi really was. Frederick though began to surge chakra through his blade as he hoped to be able to break through. Sure enough the blade began to glow blue as Itachi took a step back. Frederick jumped forward and slashed at Itachi; effectively cutting his cloak, but only to allow several dark black ravens to scatter throughout the sky.

Itachi reformed a few meters behind Frederick as Frederick sheathed his blade. He felt like he was getting tested by Itachi, first in genjustu resistance, next in taijustu and kenjustu and now in ninjustu.

Itachi then fired off several huge fireballs towards Frederick.

Frederick returned the favor by creating and firing off some of his own fireballs; only to create a massive collision of force and flames. The earth around the fire seared as smoke blared off into the sky.

It was at this time the storm clouds made their appearance known as rain began to fall; effectively extinguishing the newly found flames of the grassland.

Itachi made a quick hand sign as a water dragon was formed through the puddles of rain uniting.

Frederick made a quick shadow clone in who began the same water dragon technique.

Frederick himself began the hand signs of a different technique.

In the central position of the two shinobi the water dragons began battling it out, Itachi's had the clear advantage as Frederick's chakra was cut in half from the clone. As Frederick's water dragon fell, Frederick dispersed his clone and focused his chakra for his next justu.

"Lightning Style: Bolt Release!"

The storm cloud above Itachi gave forth a great deal of rain as suddenly a bolt of lightning shot out and struck at Itachi's body. Suddenly Itachi fell to the ground and stopped moving. Frederick looked at the body with surprise…he had not anticipated that.*

This time; Kisame did not follow alongside Frederick.*

Kisame watched the start of the battle with amusement. The way Frederick had reacted to Itachi just standing still made him think that he had been caught into a genjustu. When he broke out of it that was when the true battle began. The slashes made Kisame very proud of how much he had picked up so quickly.

What impressed Kisame was his ability to use fire and water so effectively. Then a third nature as well impressed Kisame. What Kisame hadn't expected was Itachi going down the way he did…was…was this match over?*

Konan watched the match carefully; she hadn't expected Frederick to be as strong as he was. When he used lightning it really shocked everyone; even Pein was astonished at his command of three separate chakra natures. *

Tsunade smiled.

"Dismissed," and with that the two anbu exited that office.

Tsunade since that moment had done days work as Hokage. She gave out missions; cured special cases and performed other Hokage acts. She couldn't help but wonder how the two anbu she sent out were doing.

Days after they were sent out; Tsunade was in her office when suddenly someone came barging in; it was Shizune.

"Lady Tsunade! We found two anbu knocked out and unconscious on the border.

Tsunade looked intently at Shizune.

"What are their names? Their condition? I need to see them immediately!"

"They are currently in the hospital."

"I must go see them immediately."

With that Tsunade stormed off to the hospital at a quick page.*

**Well thanks for reading dearest reader! I hope you enjoyed this and now for my favorite way to end something! Did Frederick successfully defeat Itachi? Will the anbu in the hospital be who Tsunade thinks it is? Will everything go as planned? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dra- I mean, the Path of a Young Ninja! Umm…I meant chapter too… Review ****J**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello dearest reader! I am writing this at a morning hour as I have to change my sleeping schedule with school approaching me. So therefore I can't stay up to 1-4 Am every night. Don't worry this story will be a great thing that continues throughout the year. Next week, specifically Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday I will most likely not be able to update as I have to read three books one on each day. (I read very quickly) If I can get thirty chapters of this story written by the time school begins I will be very happy so I shall attempt to do so! Once again thanks for reading! **

The storm cloud above Itachi gave forth a great deal of rain as suddenly a bolt of lightning shot out and struck at Itachi's body. Suddenly Itachi fell to the ground and stopped moving. Frederick looked at the body with surprise…he had not anticipated that.*

Frederick waited a moment; he didn't want to be deceived by any potential substitution technique. He also couldn't help but worry that perhaps he had struck him critically. Sure enough after a few long moments of nothingness, Frederick walked over to the lifeless body of Itachi.

As he leaned over to inspect it; he heard a chilling voice.

"Don't get so careless."

The body that Frederick had leaned over dissipated in a flash of smoke as Frederick began to feel heat behind his body.

Sure enough, as he turned around, a trio of massive fireballs was storming towards him. Itachi himself simply stood with his back turned to him a few meters away.

Frederick only had a moment to think; there wasn't enough time to counter with fireballs…he had just one choice.

"Elemental Art: Protection Justu!"

Without a moment to spare a green spherical aura surrounded Frederick's body as the fireballs hit the sphere surrounding Frederick head on.

There was a massive explosion as dark smoke filled the area.

The earth trembled vigorously as the spectators looked away; rain continued to fall over the landscape.

Finally the smoke cleared; few expected Frederick to still be standing but there he was; standing tall and boasting confidence.

Itachi turned around and looked at Frederick carefully.

Frederick knew that he had to take the offensive before Itachi figured out the secret to his emergency protection.

"Earth Style: Magnitude 6!"

Suddenly the earth shook at great pace of power; Itachi stumbled to the ground as the akatsuki spectators struggled to avoid the crashing trees and breaking land.

The shaking of the earth was terrifically violent as even Frederick himself struggled to stand at the justu he had cast.

He barely managed to hold his balance as he performed his final major elemental justu.

"Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet!"

Frederick took a deep breath and pounded at his stomach to release the air blast. Itachi was completely defenseless as it exploded as soon as it reached Itachi's location.

The earthquake had subsided however there was no way for Itachi to defend himself. The blast of the wind had been too great and destroyed the land under Itachi; as well as surely maiming his body.

Frederick fell to the ground as he struggled to breath; that justu took an extraordinary amount of chakra to perform. The only other person/creature to perform that justu was the shukaku of the sand.

Frederick looked at the devastation he had caused to the land; the earth was shattered and even the trees of the distance were broken.

The clouds let loose their tears as the newly created crevices in the earth began to fill with water.

Itachi was still down after Frederick's attack, but thankfully Frederick could see some movement from his body.

That was when Pein appeared from the sidelines.

"This battle is over…nicely done…Frederick."

Konan appeared next to him as they exchanged a look at each other.

Kisame went over to Itachi who had managed to stand up after the attack.

"What happened Itachi?"

Itachi looked at Kisame carefully.

"He's improved."

Kisame nodded his head.

Just three days ago this boy didn't have anything going for him except that he had a large amount of chakra at his disposal; now it seemed like anything was possible with him. His power was terrific and he could be a terrific warrior.

Pein had walked over to Itachi in the meantime.

"He was impressive Itachi…do you really believe he will be able to succeed in the field?"

Itachi nodded his head.

"He will be able to succeed…His abilities have developed at an undeniable rate over the course of the last few days. When he returns from the fields of fire; his abilities will make him extremely valuable to all of akatsuki."

"Very well…Konan and I shall brief him tonight…You two are in charge of taking him to the entrance."

"Of course leader-sama."

With that Itachi and Kisame began walking back to base; Itachi's injuries were apparent however not serious enough for any major concern.*

With that, Tsunade stormed off to the hospital at a quick page.*

When Tsunade arrived at the rooms; she found that the very same anbu she had sent out were occupying them. The first one she entered belonged to Ami.

The girl was bandaged up but nothing was too serious from the medical records Tsunade began reading.

"Lady Tsunade-sama."

"How are you feeling Ami? What happened to you?"

"I…I don't know. Shin and I had been patrolling at night and everything from then until we woke up near Konoha…I can't remember any of it, except for one thing. We both saw the face of the boy you sent us to find…but that's the only thing I can remember! Ugh! This is so frustrating!"

Tsunade looked puzzled; normally if someone lost their memory it was something more random…The way this happened it made her think that perhaps a justu had been inflicted upon them.

She made a mental note to have Inochi brought in, to see if he could perhaps find the hidden memories.

Tsunade had planned to visit Shin as well but she noticed that he was gone.

"Nurse, where has Shin gone?'

"Root operatives had declared that he see Danzo at once."

Tsunade didn't like the sound of that one bit; what was Danzo up to?*

**Kind of short but I wanted to leave an easy walkway so I can write the next chapter very soon. I meant to update yesterday but I didn't finish this in time for such a thing. Thanks for reading! ****J**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello reader! Oh how times flies so quickly; I'm very sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I had an abundance of summer school work to finish up before I once again go through another year of school. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I shall try and write at a better pace now that my workload has decreased. **

"Very well…Konan and I shall brief him tonight…You two are in charge of taking him to the entrance."

"Of course leader-sama."*

Frederick walked slowly behind the now limping Itachi and Kisame as other members gathered around Pein and Konan; no doubt making comments in regard to what they had just witnessed.

As Frederick walked back to the hideout of the akatsuki he had two things on his mind. The first was how tired he felt; he had expended an incredible amount of chakra in that duel and yet somehow he was still standing. He knew he would be okay in that fight but he was impressed with his own durability. It was something he had never had back in his time as a young teen in New York City…

_When Frederick first moved to the city everything was always dark. After some time he had grown accustomed to the seemingly never ending array of darkness and despair during the cold winter nights. Seemingly always in a back alley of China town people would look at him and cringe. Frederick had surrendered to the darkness of the cruel modern world._

_Frederick remembered the first night he visited Central Park. It was dark; frigid, silent as an empty abyss of nothingness. He remembered being just ten years of age as he walked through the darkness. He didn't know what he was looking for…but he knew that anything would be better than what he was currently walking through. _

_That was when Frederick saw a rather plump figure walking softly through the darkness in his direction. Frederick stood still as the figure that approached him walked up to him. _

_"__Isn't it a bit late to be strolling through central park alone?"_

_"__I could say the same to you."_

_Frederick took in the man's features as they stood close. _

_The man was old, plump and content._

_"__Bahahaha; I guess you're right about that one."_

_Frederick had watched the man closely as he smiled; an expression that Frederick had not seen in a long time. _

_"__Come; walk with me…what did you say your name was?"_

_"__It's…Frederick."_

_The man was walking away, motioning for Frederick to follow him; at this point Frederick didn't care what happened to himself anymore…_

_He began to follow the old man as he began to speak once more._

_"__Frederick is a terrific name; it is usually given to those who at one point in their life will process some sort of leadership role; what role that will be I cannot fathom."_

_Frederick didn't say anything as they approached the exit of the seemingly never ending park of darkness. _

_"__I can see that something is troubling you sincerely; what's on your mind?"_

_Frederick noticed how the man's tone was persuasive and fatherly but very calm. _

_"__I've had a hard time of life recently."_

_The man nodded as he spoke again._

_"__Sometimes life is just like this dark park; you can't always see where you are going, but if you just keep moving, you will come to a better place." _

_Frederick didn't say anything as they walked along a street. An apartment building stood in front of them. _

_"__This is the key to my apartment; it has been paid off for the next twenty years. You may call this place your new home; I will not be returning to this place ever again."_

_Frederick looked at the old man as if he was crazy._

_"__I can't just take your home! What kind of scam is this?"_

_The old man chuckled as he looked at Frederick. _

_"__Life occurs wherever you are, whether you make it or not."_

_"__I don't understand…why would you help me?"_

_"__Sometimes the best way to solve your own problems is to help someone else."_

_Frederick didn't know how to respond as he watched the old man closely as he spoke. _

_"__And besides, though it is usually best to rely on oneself, sometimes a little help from others can be a great blessing!"_

_The man threw his keys into the air as Frederick caught them._

_"__If you look carefully and search for the light in the darkness; you will find something of unimaginable beauty…look that way."_

_Frederick turned only to see the most beautiful sight he ever saw in his entire life. On a balcony was a girl dressed in a white sleeping gown, studying him. That was the first time Frederick laid his eyes upon the beauty that was Sophie. _

_He looked at her for a few moments before turning; only to see the old man was gone, nowhere to be found.*_

As Frederick made it into the base and into the main conference room he went immediately to the fridge in order to procure some food items. He was starving; dehydrated and overall just sweaty; he felt disgusting.

As Frederick ate and drank diligently, Hidan himself walked into the main conference room.

He walked over towards Frederick and looked right at him, only to immediately start gagging.

"Dude what the fuck; you smell like crap! Don't you know what soap is? Fuck!"

Frederick ignored him, but Hidan did have a point.

Frederick quickly walked to the bathroom near his room and took a quick shower as he freshened himself.

He was getting tired of wearing the exact same clothes over and over. His shirt had holes rippled all around it and parts of his pants were torn.

As Frederick walked back into the main conference room he noticed Pein and Konan standing by the conference table.

Konan motioned for Frederick as she threw him a robe.

"You've earned the right to wear the akatsuki robe; no ring or other accessories yet."

Frederick nodded as he slid the robe unto his body; it fit him nicely and he felt like he had great maneuverability in it; something he had not expected upon first glance.

Pein was the next to talk.

"Walk with us Frederick…there are things we must discuss."

With that the three members walked out of the hideout into the forest.

They walked in silence as no one dared speak a word.

Finally they arrived to a cliff overlooking the battlefield in where Itachi and Frederick had fought.

Konan stayed quiet as Pein did most of the talking.

"Tomorrow you will be venturing out to the fields of fire. Itachi and Kisame will guide you to these gates but beyond that; the only person that may go is you. No one knows for certain what you will find in that field…but if you are able to come out of there alive then perhaps our meetings with you will be more productive rather than informative."

Frederick didn't know how to respond; the way Pein worded that completely twisted the way Frederick was thinking.

"I will do my best."*

**Alright I'm stopping here because I fell an update is needed for this story! Sorry for the long delay once again. I'll try and be better on this. If anyone can guess a person they feel fits the same role as the elderly gentleman be sure to review and let me know ****J**** …****did what I say just make sense? Oh well. Thanks for reading! ****J**


End file.
